his girl
by darthvader17
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka enters her third year in Ouran High when a guy she has never known, Tamaki Suoh, turns her unlikely world upside down.
1. the dream

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Host Club.

**chapter 1 – the dream**

**The girl who was walking can't guess where she was**. She looked around to see if there were any familiar things. _What is this place? I have never seen such place like this. It's seems so perfect. There seems to be something missing though. I just can't seem to tell what. _She walked farther and farther until she saw a person in the distance. _The face was so familiar_. _Could it be Kyoya Ootori? _Haruhi moved closer to see who the person was. Indeed, it was her crush, Kyoya Ootori. _Wow, this is weird. Well at least weird's good. _Haruhi was about to say his name when Kyoya's face changed into a face of another person she has not known. _Wooh! What happened? Kyoya's face transformed into someone else's face. Although, the guy's face looked so familiar. He looked like..._

"Miss Fujioka?"

Haruhi Fujioka woke up with a start when she suddenly heard her name. She dozed off again in her first Math class of the semester and was called by her teacher for the tenth time.

"As I was saying before I called Miss Fujioka's attention....." the teacher moved on.

"You really seem to sleep a lot Haruhi." Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Haruhi's seatmate, whispered.

Haruhi just smiled and did not bother to listen to her teacher. She was too preoccupied with her just-had dream.

That is Haruhi. She was known to be simple and intelligent (aside from the fact that she dozes off between classes, oblivious to the fact that she's sitting in front), but with a very cute voice. Her classmates know her to be the noisy one but she's the girl that everyone seems to admire because of her loyalty to her friends. If she's good in the inside, well she's not that good on the outside. Haruhi was one of the petite girls in their batch. She's not like a boy's dream girl with the admirable physical attributes. It's not that she's not pretty. Let's just say that she's not rich when it comes to natural resources. The odd thing though was that, she seems to be proud of it.

"Good thing Mr. Baldy can't seem to notice you." Hani said.

"Really? Seems like I do." she simply replied to him.

RING!!!!!!!!

"Okay class. That will be all for today. Don't forget your assignments." their teacher reminded them.

When their teacher was finally gone, Haruhi went to her locker to get the things needed for the next subject. All of her classmates lockers were all inside their classroom.

"I did not find that topic so interesting." she heard a familiar voice.

It was one of her bestfriends, Haruno Sakura.

"Well, at least something was interesting." Haruhi said as she thought of her dream. She swears that she has seen that guy's face but did not know his name.

"Where's the interesting part in a Math class?" Sakura complained. "I hate solving and solving all the time. Third year life seems to be so hard here in Ouran High School. And what's worse? It's still morning."

"So?" Haruhi asked her while imagining the guy she saw in her dream.

Sakura raised her brows. "So? Well, Math is not really my type. I told you that I hate Math."

"Oh you'll get over it." Haruhi said. She was still so busy thinking who the mysterious guy is.

"Hey. What's gotten into you?" Sakura asked as she got her notebook from her locker.

"Huh?" Haruhi closed her locker and walked towards her seat.

"You seem to be a bit preoccupied. Something wrong?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"Oh." Haruhi said as she continued walking towards her seat. "I'll tell you later. Something's really bothering me." _I hope i'll figure out who that guy is. _Haruhi thought.

"Hey guys! Ms. Unohana told us that we won't have a class in Physics coz our teacher is absent." the class president, Kurenai, told her classmates.  
Everyone was celebrating and clapping their hands because of the non-physics class. Physics was the class 'FAVE' subject.

Haruhi went to Sakura and sat down beside her.

"Where's the person sitting here?" she asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Maybe she's in the canteen."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was gonna tell you something" Haruhi told her as she looked at the window. "I was so pre-occupied last time be-"

"What?" Sakura asked.

Haruhi was cut-off when she saw a familiar person who was sitting near the window.

"You were preoccupied because?" Sakura asked again.

_No way!! Are my eyes deceiving me? _Haruhi rubbed her eyes and looked again. _He's still there! _she thought.

"Why are you rubbing your eyes for?" Sakura said. "And what are you looking at?"

"T-that guy there." Haruhi whispered. "That guy sitting near the window."

Sakura looked at where Haruhi meant. "Yeah. What's with him?"

"I-s t-that..." _Tamaki Suoh? _Haruhi asked herself.

"Oh. That's Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh." Sakura replied. "Hey! You're first time classmates with him. Just this year, right?"

So that was why the guy looked so familiar.

**darthvader17: **Naruto, Bleach and Ouran. All packed into one story. It may sound weird but I hope you'll like it.

**sakura**: don't you think you owe them a summary for every chapter?

**darthvader17: **oh yeah. I forgot bout that. Don't worry. I'll give a summary in the next chapters. Actually, in the next chapters, i'll put a summary at the beginning of each chapter. How do you like that?

**sakura**: that's better.

**darthvader17**: thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it. I mean, im new here and I am so glad that at least, someone's reading my story. Please watch out for the next chapter. By the way, I don't have a computer at home so there's going to be some delays with the chapters but I will try my best that i'll be able to update some chapters okay? Please review!! =)


	2. the best pair

**summary: **in this chapter, Haruhi gets a close to close encounter with this mystery guy, Tamaki. Also, Haruhi's bestfriends will enter the scene! Will they do good or bad? I don't know. Just read it to find out. Hope you'll like this! =)

**chapter 2 – the best pair**

**It was one of the worse days she ever had**. Haruhi did not expect that the guy in her dream was actually Tamaki Suoh. She doesn't know him that much but she has heard a lot of things about him, like Tamaki falling in love with one of her friends, Kuchiki Rukia.

It was already dismissal time and Haruhi decided to go home early that day. She had a paper due the next day and she wouldn't want to be scolded again by YOU-KNOW-WHO, her hatest person who happens to ruin her life.  
Haruhi went to see her friends whom she found in the school canteen. She brought her bag and all the necessary things with her, ready to go home.

"Why the rush, Haruhi?" Ino, one of her bestfriends, asked.

Haruhi sat down beside them. She saw that all of her bestfriends were there. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Konan and Temari. "I just want to go home early today. I'm just not feeling well." Haruhi told them.

"Really?" Temari asked. "You sick or something?"

Hinata looked at Haruhi. "Oh come on. You know i'd go home with you but it's still so early. Can't you wait until the curfew?"

"Yeah." Konan said. "Hinata's right."

Haruhi stood up. "I'm really sorry guys. I just came here to tell you i'll be going." Haruhi headed outside. "I'll see you all tomorrow." She waved at them.

"Bye!" they all waved at her.

Haruhi went to where the school bus waited for the students going home. When she arrived there, she saw that the bus was almost full. Actually, it was already full. She ran as fast as she could to get to the bus. She saw that the driver seems to be waving at her. Haruhi approached the bus driver.

She finally approached him. "Everything full?" she asked the driver as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nearly." the driver replied. "There is still one seat available. Good thing you made it."

"Yeah." Haruhi said as she went inside the bus. "Good thing I made it."

The driver followed her and went inside. "I don't know where that seat is so I suppose you can find it yourself?"

"Yeah sure." Haruhi replied. "Thanks though."

The driver smiled. "Your welcome kid."

Haruhi saw that all the passengers in the bus were all first years. She did expect that. The older people were really into that habit of going home late. She looked and looked for available seats when someone caught her eye. _Oh please. _She thought. _Please. Not that guy again. _But Haruhi had no choice. It was the only available seat in the bus. _Oh well, here goes nothing._ She told herself as she walked towards her dreaded seat. As she walked, she could not help but notice the fast beating of her heart. She triend to slow it down but she just can't. _Good thing he's looking outside. _She felt relieved but that wasn't enough to help her calm down.  
She finally reached the seat. She tried to ask if she could sit with him when no sound came out. Haruhi coughed to regain her voice back. That made the guy turn to see who it was.

"I uh. I actually uhm." _Oh please not now. _Haruhi said.

"Yeah sure." Tamaki replied.

Haruhi's eyes widened. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside him. "Th-thanks."

Tamaki looked back outside. _Wow. So polite, huh. _Haruhi thought. _Plain nice. That is just so nice._

Finally, the bus drove on. _Okay, it's just a couple of minutes. You can bear this Haruhi. You can..._

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes seemed to turn into hours. Haruhi was still having a hard time with his presence. She was still calming her heart when the bus turned right and made Tamaki move accidentally so close to her. It made Haruhi so nervous. Her heart beated faster than before. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" she heared the unfamiliar voice.

Haruhi looked up and saw that it was Tamaki who asked. "Y-yeah."

"First bus ride?"

"Huh?" Haruhi gulped. "A-actually no. Just remembered something."

Tamaki looked at the window again. "Oh. Well, close your eyes." he simply said. "It helps."

Haruhi's eyes widened. She can't believe that the guy was actually talking to him. _Weird._

Haruhi tried to close her eyes. _Wow. He's right. It does help. _She did not expect this. _Hmm. Well, i'll just imagine that he's not there. _

All throughout the trip, Haruhi remained her eyes closed until she felt that the bus stopped. She felt that someone tugged her.

"I'll go now." Tamaki said.

Haruhi opened her eyes, which was a big mistake. Their eyes met, and there was that awkward silence.

"Y-yeah. S-s-sure."

Tamaki stood up. "Safe trip." then he went outside the bus.

The next day, Haruhi could still not believe what actually happened the other day. It left her puzzled.  
All throughout the day, Haruhi tried to figure out his actions. _Oh it was just being friendly. I mean, we're classmates. He should be nice to me._  
Their final subject of that day was P.E. In their school, P.E. was a mandatory subject. She felt glad that at least, there was an outlet of her emotions. they were going to play volleyball at that day.

"Haruhi, you'll be a line girl." their P.E teacher told Haruhi as the players assembled to their places.

"I won't play today?" Haruhi asked.

"You played last time. You won't play today."

Haruhi did not like being a line girl. she went to her post with a glum face when she saw Tamaki.

"Go Haruhi!!" Haruhi's bestfriends cheered.

Haruhi turned to look at them and smiled. She turned back and found out that Tamaki was going to play that game.

Haruhi went to her post. She was assigned near to where Tamaki was playing. It made her heart beat fast again. _This is just a game. It will all be over now. I can withstand this. _Haruhi closed her eyes for a few minutes when she heared a whistle. She opened her eyes when she saw Tamaki in front of her, getting the ball.

"Miss Fujioka! This is not the time to close your eyes!" their teacher scolded her.

"Sorry." Haruhi apologized.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked her as he went to her side.

Haruhi nodded. Tamaki walked on and went to the service line.

_Do I always have to have things like this?_

Haruhi and her friends were walking outside the school to go home. Haruhi was silent the whole time while her friends chattered.

"Hey guys." she heared Ino. "Don't you think Haruhi and Tamaki look _good_ together?"

That made Haruhi jump. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Well, we saw the whole thing." Sakura said.

Hinata nooded.

Temari put her arms on Haruhi's shoulder. "What did he ask you?"

Haruhi was out of words. _Please don't make my friends tease me._

"Yeah. I agree with Ino." Konan said. "You guys definitely good together."

"He's your best pair i've ever seen!!" Ino said, giggling. "Seeing you togehter makes me feel like i'm watching one of those romantic movies."

"We all agree with Ino." Hinata said.

"I told you I'm good at pairing!!" Ino claimed.

Haruhi could not say anything. She was just thinking how bad her life is starting to be.

**darthvader17: **whew. I'm done with the second chapter. Boy i'm glad to have finished another chapter. This story really is tiring. I mean, I have to think of some scenes and everything. You know, stuff like that. Anyways, please please review!

**Ino**: I just wanna ask something.

**darthvader17: **what?

**Ino: **do Haruhi's friends get to have some pair or loveteam thingy?

**darthvader17: **so that's where you're getting! Of course!!

**hinata: **really?

**darthvader17: **NO.

**ino: **hmph!


	3. unknown

**summary: **it seems like Tamaki and Haruhi are going to be friends in this chapter. Haruhi will get to know Tamaki more. But her friends will not miss this opportunity to find some ways to make Haruhi's life worse.

**chapter 3 - unknown**

**Teasing. Teasing. Teasing**. Haruhi's life was starting to be a teasing life. Ever since that game, her bestfriends, especially Ino, would tease her a lot. And to make matters worse, she feels so anxious when Tamaki's around. _I mean, it's not like I have a crush on him but why do I feel this way? What the heck._ The constant teasing started killing her. One time, while she and Ino were going to the CR, Ino teased her that Tamaki seems to be Haruhi's "ideal" guy when they met up with Tamaki.

"Would you shut up?" Haruhi scolded Ino.

"Ooops." Ino's eyes widened. "Sorry."

Haruhi waited until Tamaki was out of sight. "Next time, try to be observant. You wouldn't know who's around."

Haruhi still had problems when Tamaki was within "her radar". She tried to suppress that awkward feeling. But how can she do it with all the constant teasing of her friends? _This has got to end. The teasing and the feeling._

At last, their third examinations arrived. Haruhi concentrated hard on her studies to be able to get a good grade. It was also an excuse to help her surpass that awkward feeling. It was the perfect time. Her bestfriends were all busy and she was busy too. Later on, she feels nothing when Tamaki's around.

After their first day of examination, Haruhi told her friends that she won't be going home with them since she had to study. Her friends all bade goodbye to her and did not miss to tease her again. Haruhi just smiled at them.

"I'm not going to be affected with that guys." Haruhi told them as she went to the place where the school bus usually waited. "You've got to be better at that."

"Hmmmm." her friends just flashed her with their evil grins.

Haruhi was able to get a nice seat in the bus. She decided to read her Math notes when suddenly someone caught her attention.

"Is this seat taken?"

Haruhi was shocked that it was Tamaki. _Habit for bus huh? _Haruhi shook her head and looked at her notes again. _Good!! _Haruhi felt glad that shewasn't feeling that dreaded feeling. Haruhi seemed pleased and she smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" asked the familiar voice that Haruhi first heard when she rode the bus once.

Tamaki's voice was beginning to be familiar to Haruhi's ears. It did not make her heart jump anymore.

"Nothing. I just thought about something." Haruhi replied.

Finally, the bus went on.

"Hmmm." Tamaki looked outside.

Haruhi touched the window. It started raining outside. _I feel normal now when he's around. Wow. Well at least, i'm improving._  
Haruhi was busy thinking what kind of person Tamaki was. She did not know whether he's just like the other guys in their batch. But now that he seemed to talk to her... _It seems that I misjuged him. His still an unknown person to me after all._

Haruhi decided to go back to reading her notes when the bus turned left and the contents of her bag fell. Her Math book and her other notebooks fell in front of her. She tried to pick them up when she noticed an unfamiliar hand.

"Let me help you."

Haruhi watched Tamaki pick her things. He was able to retrieve all of her things except for -

"My English notebook." Haruhi examined the things that Tamaki handed to her. Haruhi bent down to look for her notebook when -  
THUMP!

Haruhi's head bumped into something. She rubbed her head and looked up and saw that Tamaki was rubbing his head too.

"Sorry." Haruhi amnaged to say.

Tamaki smiled. "It's okay." Tamaki handed her the missing notebook.

Haruhi got her notebook and placed it in her bag. Haruhi did not expect that Tamaki smiles in a weird way. She wanted to laugh but she controlled it. Instead, it became a snorted laugh.

"Don't forget to close your bag next time." Tamaki told her as he looked the other way, hiding his smile.

_His still an unknown person to me after all. _

**darthvader17: **weee!! What a scene! Haha! I hope you liked this chapter. I mean, with the entire romantic scene thing.

**Ino: **thanks to those who reviewed. It really helped the author a lot.

**darthvader17:** oh yeah!! I forgot about that! Thanks for reviewing sakura!!

**Sakura: **don't mention it! Actually, have you fixed that reader friendly thing?

**darthvader17: **well, it seems like you have to bear this kind of structure thing. I can't find a way to fix this paragraph thing. But don't worry, I'll find a way. Hey!! How do you like a cliffhanger?! Haha! Thanks everyone for reviewing!! =)


	4. who?

**summary: **Christmas is finally coming and the students are excited for their party, especially the gift giving thingy, and Haruhi will have something she wouldn't expect. Ahah!! Hope you'll like this!

**chapter 4 – who?**

**At last their third examinations were over. **Haruhi and her friends enjoyed this "common" freedom from their books by playing their favorite game.

"What the hell-"

Hinata just drew **first blood!!**

Hinata was laughing so hard. Ino on the other hand was grumbling.

"That was so unfair Hinata!!" Ino retorted.

"No it wasn't." Hinata said.

"Nice one Hinata." Sakura mumbled.

"Haha." Haruhi smiled.

Their game finally ended with Hinata and Haruhi celebrating.

"That was just so unfair!!!!!" Ino retorted.

"Hinata's just so good." Haruhi said as all of them walked towards the school. It was midday.

"Undeniably good." Sakura said.

"Forget it guys." Hinata said. "I just hate the way we smell. Hey, what day is today?"

Haruhi thought for a moment when suddenly-

"Hey! When's the christmas party anyway?" Haruhi asked them as they all went inside the school.

"A week from now. I guess." Ino replied.

"I see." Sakura said.

"Any ideas what gift you are going to give to your lucky girl/boy?" Ino asked Haruhi.

"I dunno." Haruhi replied.

The bell finally rang for their first subject that afternoon.

"Hinata. we gotta go or we'll be late for Math." Ino told her friend.

"Oh yeah." Hinata remembered. "See ya later!" she bade goodbye to Haruhi and Sakura.

"What's our next subject anyway?" Sakura asked as she watched Ino and Hinata run.

"Homeroom, I guess." Haruhi replied. "Why?"

"I just remembered something." Sakura said as they walked down the corridor to their room. "We'll have the picking thing, right?"

Haruhi looked at her in confusion. "What picking thing?"

"For the christmas party!"

Haruhi remembered that they have to pick who will be the person they will be giving their gifts to. "Oh yeah. I remember."

They finally arrived in their room and saw that everyone was so excited in their seats.  
The two girls figured out that their class is preparing for the picking thing. Sakura went to her seat while Hinata went to her locker to get the things needed for their next subject which was History. Their classmates started picking names.

"Who do you think will be yours?" asked a person who was standing near Haruhi's locker.

Haruhi closed her locker and saw that it was Tamaki standing next to her locker.

"Your locker's here?" Haruhi asked him as she went back to her locker.

"No. I just got my notebook from Kyoya's locker." Tamaki replied as he too went to get his notebook. "Anyways, I just asked you a question andyou answered me with another one. Don't you think that was inappropriate?"

"Oh yeah." Haruhi said as she closed her locker and went back to her seat. "Hmmmmm. I really don't know who it will be."

When Haruhi arrived in her seat, it was her turn to pick. She hoped that it was a girl. When she got the paper and opened it...

_Shina_

Haruhi sighed a sigh of relief. Shina was one of her friends and they are pretty close. Haruhi turned to Sakura when something caught her eye. _What's with Tamaki's face? So unreadable. _Haruhi let it go and went to Sakura.

"Who's yours?" Sakura asked Haruhi.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, why don't we talk about what gift we are going to give?"

Finally, dismissal arrived. Haruhi was assigned to clean that day so she had to stay behind. She noticed later that Kyoya was also cleaning. _Oh yeah I forgot. Were groupmates. _This made Haruhi smile. A while later, she was left alone with Kyoya who was so busy cleaning when she noticed Tamaki sit on the teacher's chair. _Oh come on! You are destroying the scene!_

"Hey Kyoya! Who did you get?" Tamaki asked his friend.

Kyoya looked at him and hesitated to answer. Kyoya noticed that Haruhi was there.

"Oh. I see." Tamaki understood. He turned to Haruhi and asked. "Haruhi, what things do you really like?"

Haruhi stopped and looked at him. She paused to think what things she liked. She remembered her tour in the mall with her cousin as they looked for nice things.

"I guess I would like a pillow." she replied to him as she sat down to rest.

"Pillow?" Tamaki asked with a cocked brow. Kyoya went outside to clean.

"Yeah." Haruhi said, starting to get sad for the flight of her prince.

"Anything else?"

Haruhi continued thinking when-

"Hey! Why are you asking me? Do you happen to know who got my name?"

Tamaki went silent.

"What?"

"I know who's that person but will you please tell me what would you like to get this christmas?" Tamaki said.

Haruhi decided to let it go and went to think what would she like to get. She remembered her cousin telling her something while they were in that shop. Her cousin let her see that nice-

"Pair of earrings!!" Haruhi said. "Yeah. That oughta do it."

Kyoya went inside and continued cleaning. Tamaki stood up and turned to Haruhi.

"Are you going to tell me who got my name?" Haruhi asked Tamaki as she took a quick glance at Kyoya.

"I'll tell you later who."

**darthvader17:** I think this is the best cliffhanger so far. I told you I'll give you a cliffhanger. That ought to keep you watching out for the next chapter. Again THANKS for reviewing!

**Ino: **hey! What happened to Hani?

**darthvader17: **hmmmm. So now you go looking for Hani.. I wonder why.. (evil grin)

**hinata: **ino is just love sick.

**Ino: **AM NOT!!

**Tamari: **yes you are!

**Sakura: **yeah!

**Konan: **please review everyone. It seems like ino is getting a taste of her own medicine, at last.

**darthvader17: **sakura, I'm trying my best to make my story reader friendly. Promise.. I won't stop until this problem is fixed. Okay? =)


	5. unexpected

**Summary: **haruhi has speculations on who got her name. Will tamaki give in to haruhi's pleas? Haruhi will have shocking news she can't imagine.

**chapter 5 **– unexpected

**Haruhi was so busy thinking who that person Tamaki meant**. _Could it be Sakura? No, it couldn't be Sakura. _Haruhi was so deep in her thoughts as she walked to the bus that afternoon_. Could it be, Kyoya? Yeah. It could be him. I mean, he looked at Tamaki in that weird way. He must've tried to stop Tamaki from telling._ Haruhi was near the bus when somebody called her. Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki approaching her. Haruhi waited and stopped for a while thinking about Kyoya.

"Are you sure you want earrings?" Tamaki asked her.

Haruhi nodded. "I'm entirely sure. Why ask?"

"Nothing." Tamaki said as he started to leave. "I just came here to tell you that I'm the one who picked your name."

Haruhi's world stopped. She was too shocked to move or even speak. She tried to regain her voice and was successful.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME?!" Haruhi retorted. "You're not supposed to tell! WHY?"

"You got a problem?" Tamaki asked her in a worried tone.

"Of course I have! I mean, I can't feel the thrill anymore! YOU'RE SUCH A BAKA!!"

"I thought you wanted to know who picked your name." Tamaki told her. It seemed like Tamaki was pinned there, unable to leave.

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Haruhi left Tamaki and went inside the bus.

It was true that Haruhi wanted to know who got her name but if it was Tamaki who picked her name, he could have let another person to tell her that it was him. Sure she likes thrills but she doesn't like the actual people to actually tell her.  
_What a pleasant afternoon_. Haruhi thought as she buried herself in her hands while the first years looked at her with confused faces.

Haruhi arrived home at last. She went directly to her room and did not bother to listen to YOU-KNOW-WHO's lectures.  
She put her things on her study table. She went to lie down her bed, still thinking about what Tamaki said.  
_Why did he tell me?_ Haruhi closed her eyes, trying to comprehend Tamaki's actions. _Maybe he's just pretending_. Haruhi thought. _Yeah_. _He's just pretending_. Haruhi convinced herself that Tamaki was just pretending.

The next day, Haruhi did not smile or even talk to Tamaki. She treated Tamaki like he never existed. Haruhi's best friends noticed this small change of behavior in Haruhi so they decided to have a meeting later that afternoon.

"Okay. This meeting is called to order. You guys wish to talk about something?" Sakura told her friends as they all sat down on one of the benches near the school soccer field.

"What am I gonna give to her?" Hinata asked her friends, expecting to help her.

"Who did you get anyway?" Sakura asked Hinata.

All of Haruhi's best friends were so busy talking to each other. Ino noticed the unusual "quiet" mode of Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi. You have a problem with Shina?" Ino asked her. All of her friends decided to listen to Haruhi.

"It's not Shina I'm worried about." Haruhi answered. She was still so interested in what Tamaki said to her the other day.

"What is it then?" Temari asked her.

Haruhi hesitated telling them. _They might tease me again_. Haruhi looked at her friends.

"Come on!" Ino told her. "Friends, remember?"

Haruhi thought about it. "Will you promise not to tease me?"

Ino snorted. "Is this about HIM?"

"Probably." Konan said. "What else is the reason?"

"I told you not to tease me." Haruhi said in an irritated tone. "Forget about it."

Sakura glared at her friends, especially at Ino. Ino stopped giggling and so as her friends.

"Were sorry Haruhi." Sakura told her. "Come on, you can tell us. We'll help you whatever your problem is."

Haruhi looked at Sakura. Sakura's right. Haruhi can't keep the secret much longer.

"Well. Tamaki told me that he's the one who got my name. Do you believe him?"

Haruhi's friends were so shocked. The whole afternoon, until they went home, they still can't believe it.

Time seemed to move so fast that the next thing she knew, it was already the day of the Christmas party. Haruhi went to school and prepared what was really going to come.

"Now it's Yamika's turn!!"

It was already time for the gift thingy. Some of Haruhi's classmates already received their gifts from the unexpected persons. She watched Yamika walk around; looking for the person she was going to give the gift to. Then Yamika stopped and gave the gift to Kyoya.  
_Well here goes nothing_. Haruhi thought. She watched Kyoya walk around but then he stopped to give his gift to Tamaki.

_Oh no!_ Haruhi's eyes widened as she watched Tamaki give Kyoya a thumbs-up.  
_Please. Not me!!_

Tamaki walked and walked. Haruhi wanted to leave the room and thought that she could use an alibi. She was about to go when suddenly, the whole class cheered. Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki kneeling in front of her, holding out a small box.

"Get it!" Tamaki told her. "Don't make me look stupid you know." Tamaki grinned at her.

Haruhi received the small box and turned to look at Tamaki. "Thanks."

All of her classmates were opening their gifts. Some got shoes, blouses, pillows and other cool things. Haruhi was about to open her gift when Shina approached her to thank her. Haruhi just smiled.  
_What could be in here? The earrings probably. I mean, I did tell him that I would like one. How would he explain the smallness of the box?_ Haruhi thought. _Finally, a pair of-_

Haruhi was cut off when the box that she opened was still wrapped. She tore the paper wrapping it when-

"Another wrapper?!" Haruhi asked in disappointment.

Haruhi tore the wrapper again when there was another wrapper.

"What the heck did you do TAMAKI?!" Haruhi retorted.

"Oh, you'll see." Tamaki said. This made Haruhi get irritated. She was about to give up when she noticed that she reached the small box at last.

Haruhi opened it and saw the earrings she'd been dying to have. It was a small, flower-designed one.

"Thanks." Haruhi told Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded. Haruhi picked the earrings and wore them. _Cool!_ Haruhi told herself when she was done putting them on.

"Thanks again." Haruhi told Tamaki.

Tamaki just smiled.

**Darthvader17**: so how do you like this chapter? Haha! Another romantic scene. am I getting good at this? Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!!

**Sakura:** wow. Ino seems so quiet.

**Darthvader17:** don't worry ino. We'll find Hani soon. (evil grin)

**Ino:** how many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a crush on him!

**Haruhi:** hey! Did someone talked about you having a crush on Hani?? (evil grin)

**Hinata:** haruhi!! You're here!

**Konan:** actually, the author wanted her to be here.

**Temari**: the author loves her you know. Don't want her missing the fun.

**Darthvader17:** so, you do have a crush on him ino!!

**Ino:** please review everyone. I think that's all that I can say now.


	6. missing

**Summary: **Tamaki was the one who got Haruhi's name and Haruhi did not expect it. At the very least, Tamaki granted Haruhi's wish for her ideal gift. But, something bad will happen. Hope you like the story everyone!!

**chapter 6 - missing**

**The holiday vacation finally came.** It was a relief for Haruhi to be freed from the boredom of notebooks, books, studying and memorizing. Most of all, she was so happy to have a new set of earrings.

"Those earrings are really cute cousin." Haruhi's cousin, Amane, told her as they were having their Christmas Eve dinner.

"Thanks. I told you I'd get it." Haruhi replied.

It was the best Christmas and New Year vacation for Haruhi. It's not just she got anew watch and a big allowance. It was the earrings that made this Christmas the best so far. At the very least, YOU-KNOW-WHO wasn't bothering her that much.

At last, the classes resumed. People were so happy to see those old faces of their fellow classmates. Haruhi in particular missed her best friends so much.

The whole day that day, they all talked about how the people spent their vacation. Even the teachers still had the hang-over of the holidays and did not give their students any assignments. Students were atill so busy and still can't get over the Christmas spirit.

Dismissal came and students were flooding out of the classrooms again. Haruhi and her friends stayed in their favorite bench in the campus to have some friend talk when Haruhi remembered something.

"I gotta go guys. I have a curfew." Haruhi stood up to leave.

"I'll go with you Haruhi" Hinata stood up too.

"Are you two riding the bus today?" Sakura asked them.

Hinata nodded.

"You're really going now?" Temari asked them. "You're not waiting for those two?" Temari meant Ino and Konan.

"I guess not. I really have to go." Haruhi said.

"Come on Haruhi!" Hinata called.

Haruhi saw that the bus was already half-full. She bade goodbye to her friends and followed Hinata.

"This is my first bus ride ever." Hinata said.

The two went inside the bus and found that it was almost full, almost full with first years.

"Is this really our bus?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look.

"Trust me." Haruhi replied as she scanned the bus to look for seats. Haruhi motioned her friend to follow her. "This is our ride."

As the two walked to their seat, Haruhi thought about Tamaki. _Is that guy riding here? _She can't help but think. _I mean, he does have some habit for bus._

They were able to find an empty seat. The two walked, only to find Tamaki, sitting there near the window.

_So he got here first. _Haruhi thought.

"Oh, are you going to sit together?" Hinata asked Haruhi with an evil grin.

"What do you mean exactly?" Haruhi replied with a death glare.

"Well, you can sit together if you want to." Tamaki stood up. "I'll just go sit at the back.

Haruhi and Hinata looked in disbelief. The two looked at Tamaki as he walked towards the last seat available.

"Sorry Haruhi." Hinata said as she sat beside Haruhi.

"Yeah. Thanks Hinata!" Haruhi snapped. "I mean, what was that for?"

"Oh come on. Get a grip." Hinata said.

The bus finally drove and the two went on.

"I'm with the teasing party you know." Hinata simply said.

Haruhi can't withstand the teasing thing anymore. _I must find a way to end this. But how? I mean, there's nothing going on around us. _Haruhi looked at Hinata who was so busy looking outside. _Maybe, if I just ignore them, they'll get over it._

Haruhi arrived home at last. She noticed that the people in the house were so busy walking around.

"What's going on here?" Haruhi asked her mom.

Her mom gave her a worried look and turned to the 1 year old baby.

"What's wrong with Yoruichi's son?" Haruhi asked her mom. Yoruichi was Amane's sister.

"The baby is going wild." Her mom replied. "This kid runs off and starts to hide. It's really tiring. And we've been doing this the whole afternoon."

"Don't worry, I'll help you later. After I take a bath." Haruhi said as she went to her room.

One time, while Haruhi dried herself from a bath, her earrings fell and she almost lost them. From then on, Haruhi takes off her earrings so that thing won't happen again. Haruhi placed her earrings that Tamaki gaved to her in a small box.

She then went out to take a bath, ignoring the baby who went inside her room.

(I'm really sorry if it's all narrations but I can't think about conversations right now)

Haruhi was at last done and headed to her room. She opened the door and went inside, only to find out that the baby touched her things.

"Oh no." Haruhi gasped in horror and went immediately to check the small box that the baby was holding.

"What the heck did you do?!" Haruhi cried. "Where the heck are they?!"

"What is going on here?!" her mom bellowed.

Haruhi looked at her mom with a terrified look and said in a panicky voice. "My earrings!! They're gone!"

**Darthvader17:** poor Haruhi. Hey! To everyone who reviewed, thanks! You're the ones who keep me writing and writing the next chapters. I do hope you're liking this.

**Hinata:** what's gonna happen now?

**Darthvader17:** you just have to wait and see.


	7. gone

**Darthvader17:** hey guys! I decided that instead of writing a summary, I will be the one telling you the summary of every chapter. That way, it will be easier for me to say what I want to say about the following chapters.

In the previous chapter, Haruhi's earrings were lost and she will try hard to get them back. But will she be successful? Will she tell Tamaki about this? I dunno. Just read it!!! =)

**chapter 7 – gone**

Haruhi looked everywhere but she just can't find those earrings.

_Where the hell are those things? _She thought as she bent and looked every nook in her room. _That bugger was just here I know it._

Haruhi stood up and tried to imagine what would happen if the earrings fell ner her bed.

_If those earrings landed here, _Haruhi bent again, _then, it must be here somewhere._

Haruhi tried but to no avail. _Stupid kid. Getting inside the room like that! What am I gonna do? Tamaki is so gonna kill me._

Haruhi's mom helped her find the earrings. The whole night, the two of them looked and looked until Haruhi's mom gave up.

"I'm sorry honey." Her mom gave her a hug. "It seems that those things are really gone."

As she walked to school, Haruhi can't help but feel sorry for her and for the earrings. She fought with herself whether she will tell Tamaki or not.

_If I tell him, _she thought as she went inside the school, _will he get angry? Well of course he will. He'll think that I wasn't taking care of his gift._ Haruhi arrived in her classroom and sat on her chair. She was the first person to arrive yet. _I am so dead._

Haruhi can hardly concentrate on listening to her teachers. The loss of her earrings was really bothering her.

"Hey."

Haruhi turned and saw that Hani called her attention.

"Where are your earrings?" Hani asked in a low voice.

Haruhi froze. _What am I supposed to tell him? If I tell him what happened, he will surely tell Tamaki._

"I uh." Haruhi thought for a good excuse but there was just nothing she can think of.

"Mr. Haninuzuka?"

Haruhi sighed in relief. Their Math teacher called Hani's attention on time.

_Now what?_

"You what?!"

Haruhi and her friends were walking around the campus to have their usual talk.

"You lost them?!" Sakura shouted.

Haruhi elbowed Sakura. "Can't you keep it down?" Haruhi told Sakura. "You guys make me feel worse."

Haruhi decided to tell her friends about her problem, hoping that they would help her.

"You lost the whole pair?" Ino asked Haruhi.

Haruhi shook her head. "I was able to find the other one. The other, I seem to have lost it."

"Don't worry. I'm sure your mom will be able to find it." Konan told Haruhi.

Temari nodded in agreement.

"I just hope I will be able to find them." Haruhi told them.

Haruhi decided to ride the bus that day. Her other friends longed to stroll in the new mall that was built near their school. Haruhi rejected their invitation and wanted to go home early.

Haruhi was able to find a seat near the window. She put her things on the seat next to her when she saw Tamaki standing near her seat, looking down.

_Oh no. _Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Can I sit here?" Tamaki asked her.

Haruhi nodded and picked her things to let Tamaki sit.

The bus went on.

Haruhi and Tamaki were both silent throughout the trip. Tamaki was busy listening music while Haruhi just looked outside the window.

_Am I going to tell him? _Haruhi thought. _What if he'll kill me? _Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki fell asleep. Haruhi thought about the things that would happen if she would tell Tamaki. She imagined weird and impossible things. _I think he deserves to know. _ Tamaki but he was not there.

Haruhi looked but he was out of sight. She stood and found him walking towards the door.

_I just gotta tell him!_

"Tamaki! Wait!"

Haruhi ran after Tamaki. Tamaki stopped at the foot of the bus' stairs and looked who called him.

Haruhi walked down and faced him. "There's something I wanted to tell you." Haruhi inhaled deeply a gain.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but please not now." Tamaki told her in his unusual cheerless tone. "I'm just not in the mood." He left Haruhi and walked on.

Haruhi stood there motionless, watching Tamaki's disappearing figure.

_Tamaki…_

**Darthvader 17**: sakura! I hope these changes I made in the chapters are better. I think they are already reader friendly. If you still have problems with this, please tell me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ino: **this is not a nice chapter!! I hate sad scenes!

**Haruhi:** are you crying ino?

**Ino:** of course not! Im just sweating through my eyes!!

**Sakura, Temari, Konan and Hinata**: okay..

**Darthvader17**: before we get ourselves drown by ino's tears, I just wanna say please review!! Thanks!! =)


	8. reteasing

**darthvader17:** hey guys. Remember that problem I told you before that I don't have a computer at home? Well, I'm really sorry if there's going to be a lot of delays. But don't worry. I'll make sure that I'll be able to update in no time.

In the previous chapter, Haruhi's earrings were really gone and can't be found. She was also not able to tell Tamaki about this and it seems like Tamaki is losing. Yup. It seems to be. What if Tamaki already knows the truth? Haruhi is so dead but Haruhi will not lose hope and she will try to look for those earrings.

**chapter 8 – reteasing**

**Haruhi did not stop looking for her earrings**. She tried but still unsuccessful. Another problem that seems to be bothering her is the sudden coldness in Tamaki's attitude.

_I won't stop until I find those earrings._

February

March

April

May

She spent the whole four months searching but still unable to find it.

One night, while looking for the earrings, Haruhi's mom went inside Haruhi's room. Haruhi ignored her mom's presence and continued on her search.

"You're looking for something that has been long lost Haruhi." Her mom said.

Haruhi opened her drawers and turned to look at her mom. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can always tell him." Her mom replied. "He deserves to know and you're tiring yourself. You've been tiring yourself for the past five months."

Haruhi burst into tears. Her mom went to her side and hugged her. "It's alright Haruhi."

"But how?" Haruhi cried. "How is it gonna be alright?"

Haruhi's mom looked at her and touched the last remaining earring. "Forget about that thing and try to hold on to this last memory."

Haruhi looked at her mom with a questioned look. "What do you mean mom?"

Haruhi's mom stood up to leave. "You'll soon find out."

The warm weather of June finally came and the students in Ouran High were so excited to welcome the summer. Almost all students were celebrating their freedom from studying and studying. All except one.

"Come on Haruhi!! You're such a killjoy."

Haruhi and her friends were strolling in the new mall to make their selves happy, but Haruhi seems to be not enjoying their stroll.

"What is wrong with you?" Ino asked her depressed friend.

Haruhi just looked at her happy friends. "It seems like the earring is gone forever."

Ino examined Haruhi closely. "Just that? You seem to have a very big problem."

"Well, it seems like Tamaki is avoiding me."

Ino's eyes widened. "Since when did the two of you became 'close' friends?"

"Stop it Ino. You're making her feel bad." Temari scolded Ino.

Haruhi's friends felt sorry for their friend. They all hugged her to make her happy again.

"Forget about it Haruhi." Hinata told her. "It's June! We should celebrate!"

The end of the school year finally came. Haruhi was able to get over what happened to her earrings. The whole summer, she and her friends were able to communicate with each other through mobile and internet. At least, the summer vacation was fun.

September came and the friends were reunited again.

"Yey! I'm with Sakura and Temari!" Hinata told her friends. "I just saw the list."

"I can't believe that Sakura's with you two!"

Haruhi told Hinata and Temari as they all lined up for the enrollment.

"Well, the good thing about you is that you're with Ino!" Hinata said.

"And what's wrong with me?" Konan asked her friends.

Haruhi wondered where the list of students was. She asked Hinata where she could find the list and Hinata told her where it was.

Haruhi went to the place where the list was. Hinata was really telling the truth. Haruhi continued examining the list when she saw a familiar name.

Tamaki Suoh.

"We're classmates again this year."

Haruhi turned to see who just spoke and saw Tamaki smiling at her.

"Yeah I see." _So he's back to his old self? _Haruhi thought happily. "So, what happened to you last year? You were so cold you know."

"Yeah." Tamaki replied as he started walking to join the enrollment. "It was just that I was so depressed you know."

"What for?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it's something about Rukia."

Haruhi stopped and thought. _Rukia? The girl he has a crush on?_

"You heared about her right?" Tamaki asked her.

"Yeah. I heared about her."

"Why didn't you tell me bout Rukia?" Haruhi asked her friends when all of them went inside the classroom.

"We just came from the CR and you come interrogating us already?" Konan asked her.

It was lunch break and they were the only ones inside the room.

"Yeah yeah." Ino said as she sat beside Haruhi. "Rukia turned Tamaki down last year when Tamaki tried courting her."

"Oh okay." Haruhi said contented with what she heared. "Well, I think I'm going to sleep. Who's with me?"

Haruhi's frends all shook their heads. Haruhi ignored them and went for a nap.

"You should have seen the way he looked at her!"

Haruhi was awakened by Ino's giggles. All of her friends giggled more when Haruhi was finally awake.

"Did you know that while you were sleeping, Tamaki went inside here?" Ino said.

"And?" Haruhi asked, letting out a yawn.

"When he saw you-" Hinata spoke but was cut off.

"He stared at you for a long time!!" Ino finished Hinata's sentence and giggled again.

"Well Haruhi, it seems like were back on the teasing business again." Temari told her.

Haruhi was unable to speak.

_Oh no not again!_

**darthvader17:** wow. Another scene again.

**Haruhi:** when does Ino get to have some romantic scene in the story?

**Hinata:** speaking of the devil, where the hell is Ino?

**Temari:** since when did you talk like that Hinata?

**Konan:** since she had a crush on Kyoya.

**Hinata:** what are you talking about?!

**Dathvader17:** please review everyone. There's going to be some blood here. Apparently, Hinata is going to kill us for teasing her. Well, I gotta go find Ino. Where is that person anyway?


	9. speculations

**Darthvader17**: it's good to be back in business!!! =)

**Summary**: Haruhi's friends were back on the teasing business and nothing can even stop them . Even Haruhi was having a hard time stopping her friends and ignoring their teasings, but, something will add fuel to the fire. It seems that the teasings will really go to it's heights**.**

**Chapter 9 – speculations**

Haruhi thought that the teasings were finally over, or so she thought. She never expected the teasing to find its way back again now in her life. Ino is being the annoying one again and she can hardly stop her from teasing her.

The six girls were at the cafeteria, in their usual table, to celebrate their early morning break. Glum as ever, Haruhi did not enjoy her early freedom since Ino was there, playing around with her.

"Yellow likes Haruhi." Ino said, looking at Haruhi with a big grin.

"Who was 'Yellow' again?" asked Temari.

"Who else could I be referring to?" Ino asked Temari as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. I remember. Yellow." Temari said.

"Just the usual Haruhi?" Hinata asked her friend. "You'll still ignore Ino? Well, she can be really annoying, that you can't ignore her anymore."

"Come on Haruhi!" Ino poked Haruhi on the shoulder. "It's just teasing, remember? It's really nothing personal right? I mean, come on! We're just having fun with you."

"And what am I now? A toy to be played with?!" Haruhi retorted.

"Come on Haruhi." Konan said. "We all know here that we tease each other so much and all of these teasings are nothing personal. I mean, it's not like you like him right?"

Sakura and Temari both nodded in agreement. Hinata and Ino had big grins spread across their faces.

_It's not like you like him, right? _Haruhi shivered at the thought.

Haruhi and all of her classmates went to the Chemistry Lab after all of them had their morning break, since it was what their Chemistry teacher told them to. The other third year class, where Hinata, Temari and Sakura are in, all went to the Principal's office to sign up for the activities in their upcoming Intramurals.

"I'm glad we're already done with those sign-up's." Ino told Haruhi and Temari as the three of them, including their classmates, were outside the Chemistry Lab. "Waiting is such a boring thing to do."

"Now that reminded me Ino." Konan turned to her friend. "The principal told me that she needs to see you in her office today. I don't know what you have done this time. I hope its nothing bad."

"Are you crazy?!" Ino shouted.

"Go on Ino." Haruhi ushered her. "Konan will just tell the teacher that I went with you and it's something really important, right?"

"Of course it is! It's the scholarship thing you baka!" Ino told her as the two of them started walking.

"Don't worry Ino! I'll tell the teacher." Konan told her as she and her classmates started piling in the Lab.

The Lab was not that far from the office so the two girls arrived there quckly. When they got there, they saw Hinata, Temari, Sakura, three other girls and two other boys and finally, Tamaki.

"What are you still doing here?" Ino asked her friends.

"Well, we were the last ones here." Temari said as she looked at Sakura writing her name on a blank paper.

Haruhi noticed that Tamaki was also queuing up for the sign-ups. She approached him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Lab right now?" Haruhi asked him.

"Our teacher told me that I should sign up for basketball and she was really irritating me. Oh well, whatever. It's also a grade right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah. So, you must be pretty good at it. I mean, it's already the teacher who recommended you to join the team."

Tamaki shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ehem."

Both Haruhi and Tamaki turned and saw Hinata, Temari and Sakura looking at them. Ino was signaling Haruhi to follow her.

"Excuse me for a sec." Haruhi told Tamaki and went to Ino.

When the two of them were far from view, Ino giggled hard. Haruhi just looked at her with arms crossed on her chest.

"Satisfied?" Haruhi asked. "I guess you're happy that there is something new you can tease me to."

"Did you mean to talk to him?" Ino asked, trying to hide her giggles.

"No. He happens to be our classmate so I asked him what his business there was." Haruhi said in a hard voice.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop." Ino said, choking on her giggles.

"Come on. Let's go back."

The two of them went back to the office when they saw that it only Hinata and Temari were left there. The others seem to have already left, that included Tamaki.

"You won't believe what happened here a while ago!" Temari said in her excited voice.

"Wow, I'm dying of curiosity." Haruhi sadi in her bored voice.

"Does it have something to do with Yellow?" Ino asked with a glint of excitement.

"Tamaki just called Hinata Haruhi!!! That's what the heck happened here!" Temari said, jumping with Hinata who was giggling hard.

Haruhi stopped dead. Ino looked at Haruhi with shocked eyes.

"Haruhi? Do you know what this means?" Ino finally snapped out of it. "This means – "

"Tamaki likes Haruhi since he called Hinata Haruhi!!! He thinks about her all the time!!!" the three girls all said in chorus.

"Your voices are quite enough for the cheering squad and I'm sure that I won't be needing to hear it again. It's irritating the faculty."

The girls looked up to who was talking to them. It was the school secretary.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paper work to do."

The girls turned to leave and went to where they were supposed to be, but they were still giggling from what had happened.

"I told you so." Ino said to Haruhi. "I told you. HE likes you."

The girls continued giggling when at alst, Ino and Haruhi arrived in the Lab. Haruhi was still shocked at what happened.

Haruhi was troubled. Aside from the fact that Ino is going to tease her for the rest of her life so much because of this, she still can't believe it.

_It can't be. It just can't be. No way. I mean, I'm just the ordinary girl here. There are lots of girls around here. I'm sure they were just making it up to tease me._

Ino noticed Haruhi's troubled face and went to her side. "We don't know Haruhi. Maybe he really likes you."

**Darthvader17**: whew.. At last, chapter 9 is over. Wohoo!!! I'm so glad… anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll still review!

**Hinata: **were you able to find Ino?

**Haruhi: **I can't find her. I really don't know where she is.

**Darthvader17: **oh well, we will all find her.

**Sakura: **guys!! I found Ino!

**(All): **where?

**Sakura: **come on. Come with me.

**Darthvader17: **I hope this is something good. (evil grin)


	10. handcuffed

**Darthvader17**: whew.. it seems like the story fever is back on my system that I wanted to update ASAP. Haha! Anyways… here's chapter 10… hope you'll like it.

**Summary:** the intramurals is coming on their way but still, the teasing fever is in the air. Haruhi thought she has seen the worst of all experiences but she will never forget this intramurals.

**Chapter 10 – handcuffed**

"So, what games did you sign up for?"

"A lot. I want to enjoy this last Intramurals by joining different games. Oh, hi Haruhi!"

Haruhi turned around to see who was calling her attention and saw that it was her classmate and her classmate's friend. She just smiled at them and continued looking outside the bus window. The bus was still far from school and was still picking up students from their homes.

It was still one of the worst mornings in her life, since Ino and Hinata are going to tease her again, soon, while Sakura, Temari and Konan are going to save her from Ino and Hinata's teasing wrath. Haruhi just let out a sigh.

_He called Hinata as me? _Haruhi was still not over the Tamaki incident, she still can't believe the fact that Tamaki called Hinata by her name. _Calm down girl. There could be another reason why he called Hinata like that. Maybe he was about to call me when he realized that I wasn't there and and… Uh! No, no. There must be something else. It's just not possible for Tamaki to be thinking about me._

The bus stopped and Haruhi was really busy thinking about all the possibilities why Tamaki acted that way that she did not notice Tamaki approaching her seat and finally sitting down beside her. The bus then went on and still, Haruhi was unconscious of Tamaki's presence.

"What's with the troubled face?"

Haruhi snapped out of her thinking dimension and looked to see who asked her. When she turned her head to her side, her face was inches away from Tamaki's face. Haruhi's eyes widened.

_What the heck is his face doing at this distance?_

Seconds passed and Tamaki was the first to move. Haruhi was still motionless from what happened.

_That was plain accident Haruhi._

Haruhi was back to the real world and let out a cough to break the eerie silence between the two of them.

"As I was saying before, "

_Before I passed out into another world…. _Haruhi thought as she looked at Tamaki to listen to him.

"Well, what's the matter?" Tamaki asked her.

"Well, I uh.. I'm having a hard time."

"Oh." Tamaki said. "Well, it couldn't be that hard right?"

Haruhi just looked at him, thinking about the constant teasings she's going to get the moment her bestfriends will see her. How Ino will vaporize her. How Hinata will push her to the limits, and how her other bestfriends, Sakura, Temari and Konan will save her.

"You don't have any idea."

The moment all the students in Ouran High were eager for. Finally, the Intramurals has begun. It was one of the best celebrations in their school since there were no classes. Being a student sure is such boredom.

Haruhi and her friends enjoyed the Intramurals since all of them joined different games and all of them cheered for each other. Haruhi, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Konan joined the Softball games while Ino joined the Table Tennis games. Haruhi was also grateful for this Intramurals event since her teasing bestfriends were busy practicing for their games. Haruhi thanked and thanked for the Intramurals.

Aside form the games, there were also booths. Each year level had their own extraordinary booth like the Dart that prize booth by the first years, Marriage booth by the second years, Prison booth by the third years and finally, the most populated booth, the Handcuffed booth by the fourth years.

Everyone was so excited in this booth. This booth entitles one person to be 'handcuffed' to the person that he/she likes. Any person can also 'handcuff' another person to a person that he/she wants the first person to be 'handcuffed' to. There were a lot of people who paid to be 'handcuffed' to the student's popular 'handcuffed' choices like Kyoya Ootri and his other friends namely Yahiko, Konan's biggest crush, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Ino's love (or she thinks so), Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's stalker, Temari's crush who is no other than Shikamaru Nara, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's idol and finally Tamaki Suoh. A lot of people were unsuccessful in catching these notorious "hunks" (Ino begs to disagree to this title) and still, these people are trying to catch them to get their selves 'handcuffed' to them.

"Poor girls." Ino told her friends as they all ate their shakes.

It was the final day of the Intramurals and Haruhi was going to miss this freedom from being teased. It was even such a beautiful morning.

"It looks like no one was able to catch those guys." Temari said, sipping on her strawberry shake.

"It's because they run so fast." Sakura added.

"Hey guys." Ino turned to her friends and stole a glance at Haruhi who was busy dreaming for another freedom. "Why don't we handcuff Haruhi to Tamaki?"

Haruhi dropped her mango shake and choked on what she just heard. "Excuse me? You're going to what?!"

"That's the best idea ever." Hinata agreed. "Just give in Haruhi. It's the last day of the Intramurals! Come on! It's just for fun!"

"You two are both dead meat." Sakura told Ino and Hinata.

"Konan and I will pay for the handcuff, Ino and Hinata will go to the booth and list Haruhi and Tamaki's names." Temari said.

Haruhi ran off as fast as she could and went to the nearest CR she could see. _No way. No way I'm Handcuffing with him. No no no. _Haruhi thought of her being handcuffed to Tamaki and a lot of people glaring at her. Some were teasing her and she turned to look at Tamaki who had an angry expression.

"I trusted you Haruhi. Why? Why me? You destroyed our friendship." Tamaki turned to avoid her befuddled expression.

Haruhi shook her head a lot to make the thought go away. She did not want the people to see them her being handcuffed with him. _They might think I have a crush on him which is entirely not true._ _I just.. I just want us to be… to be … to be friends… That's it. No more malicious meanings. But how am I going to keep myself from being cuffed to him? I just can't hide here forever. I won't let that happen to me. I won't let them. If I have to run far enough, then I'll run. If it means my friendship with Tamaki Suoh._

Haruhi spent the next minutes in the girls CR and it seems that no one was looking for her. _It's still not safe to go out._

It was already past noon when Haruhi went out of the CR to see if it was already safe when suddenly, strong hands prevented her arms to move. She strangled hard to free herself but in vain. She was able to take a look on who got her and recognized that it was a fourth year student.

"Got you Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi waited in the booth to be handcuffed to Tamaki who was still not found. It seems like someone was able to warn Tamaki that he was gong to be handcuffed to her.

"I'll pay the bail." Haruhi told the people managing the booth. _I can't take any other second of peoples stares, thinking I have a crush on him. _

"How much?"

"Hmmm. That will be 5 dollars."

"Why did you do that Haruhi?!"

"You just wasted your money!"

"They almost got him!"

"Guys!" Ino, Hinata, Temari and Konan looked up at Sakura who was holding Haruhi. Haruhi was so busted. _This has got to be the worst of all the worst days ever in my life. How am I going to face him?_

"Enough" Sakura told her friends in her hard voice. "Don't you think your teasings are not enough? You have done enough alright?!"

The girls looked down and realized what they have done. They all apologized to Haruhi but Haruhi did not reply or even look at them.

"It's already too late." Haruhi said, looking up and saw Tamaki. Their eyes met and Haruhi saw confusion in his eyes. All of them stopped dead.

Tamaki continued walking and did not bother to look at them again. Haruhi looked at the afternoon sky. The sky started raining and the girls hurried to get home.

"You're going to be fine." Sakura told Haruhi as the two of them walked on.

**Darthvader17:** well, that's it guys. Hope you like this chapter. Anyways, please review!!

**Hinata:** so, Ino was having a date with Mitsukuni?

**Sakura:** wow Ino.

**Ino:** I did not!

**Haruhi:** then, what were the two of you doing on that bench? Completely alone?

**Temari:** yeah?

**Konan:** sharing notes perhaps?

**All:** (laughs hard)

**(killing intent seems to be detected coming from Ino)**

**Darthvader17:** gotta go out now. Apparently, Ino reached her limit and she's going to kill them for teasing her. Bye!!! Haha.. please watch out for the next chapter!


	11. aftershocks

**Darthvader17: **due to public demand, I'm so glad that at last, chapter 11 is here. Hope you all like it!!

**Summary:** after the hand-cuff, it seems that Tamaki is avoiding Haruhi. A lot of speculations have been heard about Haruhi having a crush on Tamaki but could it really be true?

**Chapter 11 – aftershocks**

Haruhi wished for death, rather than go to school that day and face a lot of questioning people regarding the hand-cuff incident during their intramurals. Worst of all, she can't show her face to Tamaki after that incident. Haruhi thinks that right now, Tamaki thinks that she has a big crush on him which is actually not true.

_But how about those times when he's near me, I just go nuts?_

"I am absolutely positive that I don't have any feelings for Tamaki. I'm really sure about that." Haruhi told herself.

Haruhi heard a knock on her door then her mom entered her room.

"Are you ready to go? The bus is waiting outside."

Haruhi let out a sigh then stood up. "Yeah mom."

It was the beginning of the new semester in Ouran High. There were still hang-overs of the intramurals and the students were still so tired and their minds are still not set to the usual school mode.

Haruhi arrived at last in her school. As she walked past her classmates, she heard someone snicker behind her. She turned to see who it was and saw Uzumaki Naruto, one of Tamaki's bestfriends. Haruhi walked on as fast as she could to escape another teasing from Tamaki's friend.

"So, the formula is…."

It was Haruhi's first subject that day and she did not feel like listening to their teacher, eventhough it was one of the very important subjects. How can she even concentrate when the person sitting in fron of her was Tamaki? Haruhi tried to listen but the words won't just register in her head. She felt someone tugging her and she saw Ino trying to have a conversation with her.

"Are you ok?"

Haruhi nodded. Ino was her bestfriend and no matter how hard she tries to be mad at her, she just can't do it.

"I'm really sorry about tha-"

"It's okay Ino. You're forgiven"

"That was so stupid of me. I mean, we were just trying to tease you or something but Hinata really insisted to go on with it. But anyway, people will just forget about it. I mean, when people heard about that rumor that I had a crush on Mitsukuni, it just wiped out a few days later."

"It's really different this time Ino. You all know that I don't have a crush on him right? This is really not true. People think that I like him but he's just a classmate to me."

Ino just listened to her when she noticed Tamaki shift his chair backward.

"I just hope this one is just like yours." Haruhi said with a sigh. "I just hate people having wrong conceptions."

"So Haruhi! I didn't know you had a crush on Tamaki!"

"Yeah! You sure are a secretive person!"

Haruhi and her friends went inside the cafeteria to have their lunch when a bunch of third years started teasing Haruhi. Haruhi just ignored the teasings and went to buy her lunch. Her friends followed her to somehow ease her pain in this situation.

"Come on Haruhi. You can't eat here." Temari said.

"Let's just go out." Ino told them as Haruhi paid to the cashier.

The girls went out and Haruhi continued ignoring the teasings, hoping it would all blow away if she pays no attention to the teasings. The girls were just about to reach the door when they met up with Tamaki and his friends. Haruhi and Tamaki's eyes met but then, Tamaki stooped his head and walked on.

_He ignored me._

That was Tamaki's answer to Haruhi's big question.

"So he avoids me coz he thinks I have a crush on him?!"

Haruhis and her friend were at Hinata's house to let Haruhi let out her emotions by having a sleep over. Instead of suppressing her anger, Haruhi just blew up by letting out her madness to all the people.

"Haruhi, don't be mad at me but I think you like him."

Haruhi looked at Sakura with a ceased eyebrow.

"And what makes you think so?"

"Well, I just have that feeling. I can't explain it."

Konan and Ino nodded.

"But I don't have a crush on him! I told you Ino, this was going to happen if you do it and look at me now. I can hardly face him."

"If you don't like him, you wouldn't react like this Haruhi." Hinata told her.

Temari nodded in agreement.

Haruhi looked at her friends. "So, you guys think I like him?"

They all nodded.

Haruhi asked herself the same thing. _I know I don't like him but how come they can say that?_

Haruhi looked at her friends, waiting for an answer but it seems that her friends' decisions are final. Haruhi likes Tamaki but she's not aware of it, yet.

**Darthvader17:** to those who reviewed, thanks a lot. I'll be keeping my characters in the closet for now coz they were really annoying, especially Ino. So for now, I'll be alone here. Again, thanks a million to those who reviewed! Watch out for the next chapter! =)


	12. tamaki's girl

**Summary:** Haruhi is absolutely positive that she doesn't have any feelings for Tamaki but does she really thinks so?

**Chapter 12- Tamaki's girl**

"If you are that desperate about what Tamaki thinks about this, you should ask him."

Hinata and Haruhi were walking home after another non-teasing-free-day for Haruhi. It was indeed a long day and the girls planned to go home early.

Haruhi thought about what Hinata told her.

"But I can't do that! After the way he acts to me, I can't just walk up to him and ask him! What will the people think?" Haruhi told her.

"But you wouldn't care if the people will tease you coz as what you told us, you don't like him. What's the problem?"

"I just hate the fact that people tease me coz they all think the wrong thing."

"Well. Think about it Haruhi, so you'll rest in peace."

Haruhi eyes widened. Hinata laughed and patted Haruhi's shoulder.

"I mean that you'll finally find out what he thinks, not you're gonna die, baka!"

The two of them cackled at Hinata's joke.

"I hope I made you feel better." Hinata told her friend.

Haruhi hugged Hinata. "Thanks. I feel a little bit better now."

Haruhi thought about what Hinata told her and looked at all the possibilities if she's going to do it. If she really asked Tamaki head on about what he thinks, then she'll surely stop worrying about it but how can she do it when…

_He's even avoiding me?_

It was bugging Haruhi. She did not expect Tamaki to act this way but she was wondering what made Tamaki evade her. Haruhi went to get her mobile phone and texted her bestfriend Ino.

'Ino, I just don't get the fact that he avoids me. Why do you think so?'

A few minutes later, Ino replied.

'maybe he's just doing it for your own good'

_For my own good? _Haruhi thought. _But, what's in it for him?_

'for my own good? What do you mean?'

Ino replied. 'maybe, he doesn't want people to tease you more and more so that's why he's avoiding you. To make the teasings less. Anyway, I'm getting sleepy. Gud nyt!'

Haruhi read Ino's message a lot of times to decipher what Ino meant. _He avoids me to save me from the teasings? _That was just so weird. Why will Tamaki do that for her? It's not that they were really close but why is he doing it? What was in it for him?

Haruhi could not take all the things she just had today. She went to sleep and hoped that she will all understand them by morning.

Another school morning. Haruhi thought about what her friends told her and she will do what Hinata told her. She will go and ask Tamaki about this.

The school bus finally arrived at her house and Haruhi immediately went inside when she saw Tamaki sitting in his usual place. Worst of all, the seat beside him was the only seat available. _No choice. _Haruhi let out a sigh and approached the seat.

"Can I sit here?"

Haruhi expected him to answer but Tamaki just ignored her.

_This is a bad sign for talking._

Haruhi mumbled her thanks and sat beside him. It was quiet the whole journey and Haruhi was still unable to talk to him.

_Okay. I know, I can do this._

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak when the bus stopped then Tamaki stood up to go out. Haruhi looked outside and saw that they were in the school at last. Haruhi frowned at her chance of talking to him.

_Don't worry. There is still next time._

Haruhi waited for a time when he can talk to Tamaki but she can hardly find a right time. Tamaki was always surrounded with his friends and everytime their eyes meet, Tamaki just look away.

That afternoon, Haruhi told her friends about her idea and they all agreed.

"That's good Haruhi. At least, you can prove to him that there is nothing going on with you if you talk to him, right?"

"I truly agree with Temari." Konan said. "People have the tendency to avoid their crushes when their secrets are spilled out."

"Go with it Haruhi."

"Thanks guys." Haruhi told them then went outside to go on with her mission.

_Where in the world is he?_

It has been 20 minutes when Haruhi looked for Tamaki but he just wasn't in the school. Her bestfriends went on to help her find him and also to support him.

"It's getting late Haruhi. Come on. Let's just do this tomorrow."

Haruhi felt tired and she had the same opinion with Sakura. She can't talk to him if she feels so tired.

"Come on guys. Lets just go." Haruhi told them.

The girls were walking when Temari stopped.

"What is it Temari?"

Haruhi stopped too and saw what made her and Temari stop like dead.

There was Tamaki, inside their classroom, smiling and talking to a girl.

"Isn't that Eclair?" Ino asked them.

The girls turned to look at their friend but it was too late. Haruhi stopped dead right on that spot, tears crossing down from her eyes.

"It just means the same thing to me." Sakura told them. "Haruhi indeed, likes him."


	13. less haruhi

**Darthvader17:** to everyone. Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, a reader got curious about that scene where Tamaki and Tsunade were talking. Supposed to be, Tsunade is another character in the story who has the same age as Tamaki. She has this purpose there. I used the name Tsunade coz I can't find any more names and someone got disturbed because of this. So instead of using Tsunade, I'll just use the name Éclair coz in the anime, she had a crush on Tamaki and Haruhi was sort of jealous at her, right? But anyway, thanks a lot **lulu halulu! **Because of your comment, I decided to change Tsunade to Éclair and it adds a great impact on the story, I think. Anyways, hope you'll like the changes.

**Summary:** in the previous chapter, Haruhi wanted to know if she and Tamaki have a problem. Her plucked up courage to talk to Tamaki face to face was lost when she saw Tamaki and Éclair talking, completely alone. Her unknown feelings for Tamaki was revealed and her friends were right all along that Haruhi likes Tamaki, although she's not aware of it until Tamaki was with some girl.

Now that the horrible truth is out, what will be Haruhi's next move? Will she still pursue her mission now that she found out about her feelings for Tamaki?

**Chapter 13 – less Haruhi**

_Why in the world do I feel like this? I thought it was clear as crystal that I, Haruhi Fujioka, don't have any feelings for Tamaki Suoh. But how come I cried? How come when I saw him with that rich girl, Éclair Tonnerre, I just felt jealous and hopeless? Like my happiness was sucked out? Like I was just with one of those dementors in Azkaban in the Harry Potter book? How come he greatly affected me like this? Could I really like him? Aaaah! I just hate this! I'm so confused!_

Haruhi was curled up in her bed, distressed with what she saw at school a while ago, where her tears just came out, leaving her confused and wounded. It was obvious that she likes Tamaki, as what her friends said, but the secret will be kept as a secret. No other soul knows about this except Haruhi and her friends. They were still shocked and they can't get over at what happened.

_So that's why I'm just so keyed up when he's around. I didn't know that I already liked him at that time. _Haruhi thought while wiping the wet thing on her face. _But, is such liking possible? I mean, could you love a person without knowing it? Yes, it is possible. _Haruhi has seen this kind of love in different forms. _Oh my. I do love Tamaki. I love Tamaki._

_How come I can say this?_

There were just a lot or evidences showing that Haruhi loves Tamaki and Haruhi can't deny the ghastly fact that she's in love.

_I'm in love with a guy who is ignoring me in the present. I got hurt when I saw him with that Éclair girl then I just cried there. Ugh! I just can't believe this._

_So, how about that Tamaki-ignoring-me-coz-he-thinks-that-I-have-a-crush-on-him-which-is-apparently-true mission? Should I talk to him?_

Haruhi thought about walking up to Tamaki to ask for a private conversation. If she'll do it, then, her bugging questions will be answered.

_I think I'll just have cold feet when I'm in front of him. And besides, talking to him makes me feel awkward, now that I know that I like him._

Haruhi made up her mind.

_But if the price of not talking to him is going-to-have- sleepless- nights, then, I'll talk to him. I'd rather melt into a gooey puddle than look like a desperate zombie._

* * *

Next day, Haruhi struggled all her might acting like she didn't cry like a hopeless girl in-love. Her friends acted the same way and even stopped teasing her for her benefit. Also, Haruhi asked a favor that on that day, they will help her on how she was going to talk to Tamaki without giving Tamaki a hint about Haruhi's top secret revelation.

Haruhi planned that she would have that talk with Tamaki after their dismissal. She listened to all of her friends' advices but instead of helping her, Haruhi felt much worse. She was having second thoughts about her attempt.

"But this is your chance! Don't waste it!" her friends would tell her.

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled to them.

At last, the dreaded hour came. It seems that the surroundings were getting along with Haruhi's mood. The sky was filled with thick clouds and there was no glint of blue in the sky. Haruhi was trapped in her cloud of confounded thoughts about this "suicide mission".

_I hope I won't collapse when I start talking to him. _It was all that Haruhi wished.

Haruhi went looking for Tamaki and she saw him inside their classroom, doing his homework. Tamaki was not alone. There were Naruto and Shikamaru playing chess.

"Hey, if you wanna head home now, you can go ahed. I'll follow." Haruhi heard Tamaki say to his friends.

"No problem man." Naruto replied

"Okay. Come on Naruto. I just saw a new ramen shop outside school."

Naruto and Shikamaru returned the chess set then stood up to leave. Not giving out suspicions on she was doing there, Haruhi went to hide behind a wall near their classroom.

As soon as Tamaki's friends were out of sight, Haruhi went inside their classroom.

Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi walking towards him.

_Calm down Haruhi, eventhough this is a suicide mission. It's going to be over soon._

Haruhi sat down beside Tamaki. Tamaki went back to his homework.

There was silence.

Haruhi broke it by coughing. Tamaki looked up at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, " Haruhi started. _Don't collapse now Haruhi. This is it. _"I uh. I wanted to talk."

"I think I know where this is going." Tamaki replied.

That caught Haruhi off guard and she went pale. _What the hell does he know?_

"You're going to ask why I'm avoiding you, right?"

Haruhi stopped dead. If she was pale a while ago, she was as pale as a vampire now.

"R-r-r-right."

For what seemed liked ages, they were quiet and they held each others gaze. Haruhi was afraid that she will go into shock but thankfully, Tamaki broke the silence.

"Please Haruhi." Tamaki began. "I just don't want any more commotions. Just forget all the things between us. I hope you understand. Just pretend I'm not there. Just forget about me. Go on with your life like nothing happened. So that we won't end up suffering."

Haruhi could not believe her ears. She thought she was going into a coma. Like she's having one of those nightmares where she keeps thinking that they are not going to be real but in the end, they'll be. Was it really true? Did all of those words come out from Tamaki?

_At least, this will help me getting over with it._

But there was still a glitch.

_It's a stupid feeling when you are so desperate to ask a simple question, yet your heart is so damn scared to know the answer._

"Tamaki." Haruhi said, finally snapping out. "Is there something going on between you and Éclair?"

Tamaki went silent then. "Just remember what I told you."

Tamaki left Haruhi in smithereens.

* * *

After one week, Haruhi went to the salon and asked for a haircut.

_Just forget about me. Go on with your life like nothing happened. So that we won't end up suffering._


	14. detachments

**Darthvader17:** Tamaki shocked us all by telling Haruhi to just go on with her life like nothing happened and sort of totally forget Tamaki. True that Tamaki left her into smithereens and it was so evil of him to do such thing.

**Summary:** Haruhi was having a hard time with the entire get-over-me thing with Tamaki. How could she when she's in love with him? To help herself, she's going to do a lot of things to make her forget him. As what Tamaki told her.

**chapter 14 - detachments**

"Nice haircut!"

Haruhi arrived in school and her friends greeted her with that big smile on their faces. They never knew what happened the other day and they thought that Haruhi was successful with her mission.

"So, how did it go?" Ino asked her as they all went inside the classroom. They were the first people to arrive.

Haruhi fell to her chair while thinking of what she was going to tell them.

"Well, I asked him if we did have a problem. Then he told me there wasn't"

Hinata nodded. Ino's curiosity got the better of her.

"Then what happened?"

Eventhough she was forbidden to think about Tamaki from that day on, she was still problematic of what Tamaki told her.

_Just forget all the things between us. I hope you understand. Just pretend I'm not there. Just forget about me. Go on with your life like nothing happened. So that we won't end up suffering._

Besides the very obvious fact that Tamaki told her, she just can't decipher clearly what his intentions were.

_He was just so cold. I just can't believe that he was able to say such thing to me. Like I have committed a crime. Like it was a sin that I knew him._

'maybe he's just doing it for your own good'

Haruhi remembered Ino telling that to her.

_Could it be? That he was just doing it for my own good? _Haruhi thought.

_So that we won't end up suffering._

"Are you listening Haruhi?"

Haruhi might have the weirdest idea but she she hopes that there is still a hope to it.

Haruhi nodded. "I know I am going to be. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

To be able to forget about him, as what Tamaki told her, Haruhi did all the things that she knew that would help her forget about him. Her friends noticed her going home so early to study and do her homeworks and projects, like she was detaching herself of all those memories that she had with Tamaki. Detaching seems to be on Haruhi's mind right now.

"Haruhi! I think you should know this."

Haruhi was on her way home when Ino called up to her.

Haruhi waited for her friend.

"It better be not a waste Ino. I still have to do that project on Chemistry."

Ino stopped in front of her, trying to catch her breath. "I swear. This is real, not a waste of time, and very important to you."

Ino breathed hard then started talking. "Well, you remember Tamaki and Éclair talking the other day, right?"

Haruhi breathed in slow then nodded. There was still that weird feeling everytime she hears that name. she then nodded.

"You are not going to believe this. We saw them talking, totally alone, right? Apparently, Tamaki was asking for an advice from Éclair."

Haruhi stopped at what she just heard. She looked at Ino like she was just talking in French.

Ino waited for Haruhi to react. It seemed like minutes so Ino moved on. "I know it sounds uncanny but it's true. I heard Éclair herself."

Haruhi was even stunned at the thought. "You asked her? Did you mention me?"

"No! No! No!" Ino defended. "I heard her and Renge talking about a while ago. I wanted a confirmation so I asked her. That's why I tried to catch up to you. Just so you know."

Haruhi was still dead in her tracks.

_Advice? Why would he do that? Advice for what? Maybe……_

"There's nothing wrong with you guys!" Ino finished Haruhi's sentence.

_Could it be?_

"Anyway, I gotta go now. Bye!"

Ino left Haruhi who was still digesting the news she just heard.

_So, he was just asking for advice huh?_

Haruhi walked on while talking to herself.

_But, that doesn't do anything to what he told me. That's not going to change the fact that I'm on the path of forgetting him, as what he asked me to. It's already too late to change my mind if after all, there's nothing wrong between us._

_The words came out from his mouth._

_My decision's final and if I have to forget him to make this easier for me, then I'll do it._


	15. kanoya

**Darthvader17: **I wish I could punch Tamaki. He's just so bad. Also, did you notice that Haruhi's friends are all bad-news messengers?

**Summary:** Haruhi's mind never changed when she found out that there was nothing going on between Tamaki and Éclair. It seems that that same fact won't ever change. not anymore. since one thing she fears most will finally come.

**chapter 15 – kanoya**

Christmas was finally in the air. The students were excited for the upcoming Christmas party and also the holidays. Who wouldn't want the holidays? It's a good rest from all the world-weariness of school stuff. Also, it would be a good time for one person to forget a particular person.

Despite the reality that Haruhi won't ever forget about what Tamaki told her, for Haruhi, the holidays will be an excellent break to help her forget about Tamaki. Of course, she was still so in love with him that's why she tried her best to forget him. She did not realize that it would be this excruciating to be in love with a person who wants you to think of him as if he did not exist.

Haruhi accepted what Tamaki told her that the two of them should not be friends anymore. She was still wondering why and it still bothers her at night.

_I wish I knew why he said that._

Maybe he was suffering too? Haruhi thought but it was so unlikely.

_He can't fall in love with me._

But it could be.

_No way he likes me. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe he just doesn't want any people teasing us._

_But why?_

Not enough evidence can be seen but then, Haruhi bumped on a thought. A thought that she feared a lot. A fear that might turn into reality.

_Maybe someone caught his eyes and he doesn't want me to intervene or something?_

_But that is not something I would do!!_

Haruhi's never-ending bugging questions raged on…

* * *

Haruhi thought she had seen the worst of being in this life. She can't avoid those things and she wants to accept them. She tried hard by sticking with her usual going to home early and being such a nerd that she makes her homework at school, so as to keep her mind off of him.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

Haruhi heard Sakura ask her and she just nodded.

"I know about what Ino told you." Sakura started. "I think it's true. Maybe he was indeed, asking for advice."

Haruhi pretended to be busy but was all ears to Sakura.

"I can say such thing since I heard rumors about Tamaki having a crush on Kanoya."

Haruhi stopped midstream. She was going about her nightmares again, especially the one that she feared most.

_Kanoya Megumi. That intelligent girl from the other class?_

"K-Kanoya Megumi?" Haruhi asked completely sidetracked from what she was doing.

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "They seem to be in good terms. Well, I would say there's more than that. Hey. You're okay with that, right?"

_No._

Haruhi looked at her friend. "Y-Yeah. I-I mean, why won't I be?"

It was worse than hearing about Tamaki and Éclair. It was worse than having a flunked grade in Math. It was the worse of all.

_Just as what I feared._

"Sakura, Temari wants to see you."

Sakura heard Rukia talking to her. She patted Haruhi's back. "Bye. See ya later."

* * *

Haruhi was walking home while thinking about all the things that she has been experiencing for the past few days.

While she was walking, she heard her classmates talking in hushed voices.

"You heard about Tamaki and Kanoya, right?" a girl asked.

Haruhi was silent while listening to them.

"Yeah I did." The other girl replied.

"Well, don't they look good together? And they seem to understand each other!"

"Hell yeah! Boy, Tamaki sure is one lucky guy."

"Yup. Tamaki is a lucky guy. Kanoya is intelligent, bighearted and most of all, she's pretty!"

"She's everything a girl dreams to be."

The girls stopped when they saw Haruhi.

"Hi Haruhi!"

Haruhi nodded to them. "Going home?" she asked them.

"Yeah." The girls answered in chorus. "We'll just go on Haruhi. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah." Haruhi said, keeping it normal. "Bye."

As soon as her classmates waved goodbye, she got busy with what she just heard.

_They look good together._

_She's everything a girl dreams to be._

Haruhi would rather have herself ripped to pieces than hearing this throbbing talk. It was the worst time in her life.

_The very worst._

Haruhi now had an idea of all the weird things that has been going on. Like her, Tamaki was also in love with someone. Someone besides her. Someone who was way too better than her.

_Someone worth for him._

Kanoya Megumi.

The name itself sounded perfect. She knew Kanoya as the honor student. Always the good one. Maybe good is the wrong term.

_She's perfect. _She thought sadly. Tamaki really is into Kanoya.

_No wonder he's been acting weird._

_No wonder he asked for advice._

_No wonder he wants me to avoid him… so as not to disturb his good timing._

Haruhi wished for death more than anything else

_This wasn't the best Christmas gift that I expected_.


	16. prom night

**Darthvader17:** whew… I was so busy lately that I wasn't able to add a few chapters so am glad that I am back –APPLAUSE-

hahaha… anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Summary:** in the past few months, it has been so rough for Haruhi. Ever since the Kanoya-Tamaki loveteam was discovered, and her true feelings for Tamaki was finally out, she was just so worn out from these craziness that she can't hardlt take them in. Worst of all, Tamaki has now showed his true feelings for Kanoya.

**chapter 16 – prom night**

_If I wasn't such a wuss for being so affected by Ino's teasings, I won't be like this. If I wasn't so stupid for falling in love with someone who I expect to love me back, which is so not possible, I won't be hurt like this._

The past few months have been so horrible for Haruhi Fujioka, especially with the newly-discovered love team of Kanoya and Tamaki. With her being not ready for this kind of thing to happen, it would have been her end. It wasn't the best Christmas for her. To distract herself so that she would stop thinking about Tamaki, Haruhi would study her lessons, in the middle of vacation, just as to escape the awful reality. Who wouldn't be so wounded if you found out that the one you ever loved loves someone else besides you? It was so much. Haruhi felt like she was going to burst with all of these happening.

To make matters worse, Tamaki was starting to show some signs that he likes Kanoya, as what the people suspected. Every morning, Tamaki would be seen fetching Kanoya from her house and the two would walk together to school. One student spotted the two going home together. Haruhi's classmates suspected that the two are quite in good understanding. Some even said that the two are already a couple. It was not the best for Haruhi.

Another year has come by and before the students knew it, it was already the month of February, which means that prom is coming up. Of course the girls were so excited. What with all the dresses and something. Not all, apparently.

Haruhi and her friends were walking home, talking about the funny experiences they had during their last prom. The good thing was, Haruhi joined her friends' conversation.

"Did you remember Haruhi being late during our prom last year?" Temari asked them.

"Yeah. I remember her partner walking totally alone in that aisle. He looked pretty embarrassed" Ino told them.

"Why wouldn't I be late when I did not know that the prom was already starting?" Haruhi defended.

The girls laughed at Haruhi's reason which she kept on insisting them.

People might have thought that Haruhi was over Tamaki but Haruhi's friends knew her better than anyone. Haruhi was good at putting on a poker face. They knew that deep inside, Haruhi was aching.

"Haruhi"

Haruhi looked at Ino. The girls stopped walking to have a talk with their friend.

"Yes?" Haruhi answered them; still smiling about that mistake she did last year.

Her friends were quiet for a moment. Ino broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Haruhi paused for a second then answered. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We know you are not okay, Haruhi." Sakura told her friend.

"I'm really sorry Haruhi." Ino said.

Haruhi was quiet. She knew that her friends know about her problem.

"I'm going to be okay." She told them with a smile. "I know I am going to be."

* * *

Prom day finally arrived. Haruhi promised her friends that she wouldn't be late on that day. She also vowed to her partner that she would not be late on that day, so as not to embarrass him. Her partner was glad about it and told her that he too would try not to be late.

The prom started with all the pairings to walk down the aisle so as to let the judges to choose who will be the Prom Queen and King. Haruhi and her friends did not expect to be in the list because all they want to do was eat a lot of the food and enjoy the night. With all the distractions and detachments that Haruhi did, it did not hurt her so much to see Tamaki out there.

_I knew I could do this._

Haruhi and her partner were done walking down the aisle when all the people inside the room gasped. Haruhi turned to see and saw what caused the people to gasp.

It was a pretty a girl. Pretty might be an understatement but maybe the right term is beautiful. Haruhi did not recognize the girl at once but when the girl looked in her direction, she knew her then.

It was Kanoya.

Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki. Tamaki was of course looking at her going-to-be-girlfriend.

_As I thought._

When Kanoya reached her table, Kanoya picked a bouquet of flowers and read something. Haruhi was puzzled about the flowers when she saw Kanoya looking at Tamaki with a smile. Kanoya nodded and Tamaki's eyes just widened.

Haruhi did not understand this until Tamaki went to Kanoya's table to hug her.

_And it was total one hit KO for Haruhi Fujioka. Kanoya is the winner._

The two hugging each other gave proof to that.

_And Kanoya and Tamaki lived happily ever after._


	17. truth and keepsakes

**darthvader17:** oh my! The reviews just make me feel so joyous. Well, I really did not expect that at least, a few people would like my story coz I know I'm such a sucker at this but hey! Really guys, thanks a lot. These guys who leave good reviews just make my day. Hahahah! (It's true and I'm not joking).. well anyway, I'm going to work now so as to finish this story coz I'm working on another ouran fan fic. Thanks for reviewing everyone! =)

whew! I am so glad that the computer problem is solved at last!!! Yippee!! Still, I can't easily access our PC here since my cousins also use the computer and they surf and play like there's no tomorrow. Hahaha.. anyway, I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks everyone! I really appreciate your reviews.

Here is chapter 17… my story has not ended yet, you know..so, please review everyone! =)

**summary: **the devastated Haruhi, well, was really torn out during the previous chapter where she saw Tamaki and Kanoya hugging each other. It seems that Tamaki's wish finally came true, that Kanoya will someday say yes to him. Is this the end of Haruhi?

* * *

**Chapter 17 – truth and keepsakes**

"Enjoy the night everyone!"

Having found the excuse to go to the CR, Haruhi went outside immediately since it was all enough for her. She didn't feel like enjoying her worst prom ever.

She wanted so much to cry, but her ready-to-go-down tears seemed to have been stocked up. She covered her face with both of her hands.

_I believed that enough distractions and distance will help me move on. I though it would make me stronger. I've been telling myself for months that I would be okay yet, here I am, crying over this guy._

Haruhi sobbed. She needed someone to cry on and indulge to her sadness. Suddenly, she heard approaching footsteps. Having heard it, she wiped her tears as fast as she could then she covered her face from view by looking from inside her bag.

"Oh, hi Haruhi."

The girl who just entered was Renge, her other classmate. Apparently, Renge did not notice Haruhi's state.

"Some night huh?" Renge said as she fixed her hair in front of the mirror.

Haruhi exhaled deeply as she pretended to rummage something in her bag, still hiding her face form view. "Some night indeed."

Renge finally bade goodbye to Haruhi. The students were already allowed to go home if they don't want to participate in the last part of their prom which was the disco.

Haruhi decided to follow after Renge so as not to let her friends worry that much about her since they were the only ones who knew about her devastated state. They were also planning to spend the night at Sakura's.

As she was walking outside the CR, Haruhi remembered her handkerchief being lost a while ago so she went to look for it in her bag when suddenly, she bumped onto someone.

The last person she would want to bump onto.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, as she was looking at him.

Haruhi's mind seemed to go blank and then she thought she came to think about one thing. Haruhi found comfort in Tamaki's eyes. She wanted to last this moment.

But then she remembered something.

She expected to see a joyous shadow behind his eyes, yet, they were different from his eyes a while ago. She thought she might be imagining it but it seemed that Tamaki's eyes were ……

_Pleading?_

Haruhi can't be certain.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things from the way things happened tonight but this was really weird._

To stop the suspicions, Haruhi turned away from Tamaki and went on walking.

"Tamaki?"

Haruhi heard someone looking for Tamaki. It was probably Kanoya. She risked a glance at Tamaki over her shoulder. She expected him to be gone in that instant.

Instead, she saw Tamaki, his hand outstretched to her, opening his mouth to speak, with regretful eyes staring back at her.

Haruhi looked away, thinking about what she saw.

Then, Tamaki went on walking to Kanoya, with a disappointed face Haruhi did not see.

* * *

"Isn't it great to have the six of us having a sleepover again?"

"And Hinata thought this was such a bad idea."

"We were right for having a sleepover."

"Because someone needs our help."

All of Haruhi's friends were curled up in Sakura's huge bed. They pursued the sleepover since they wanted to comfort her. Finally, Haruhi was crying her eyes out.

"I am such a baka." Haruhi said, blowing her nose.

Hinata gave Haruhi another tissue as Sakura threw the last one.

"Don't say that." Temari said.

"Yeah. The only baka here is Tamaki." Konan said.

"Haruhi." Hinata patted her best friends back. "I know this is not the right time to ask for this but I think you owe us a good explanation for all this craziness that has been going on for the past months."

All of Haruhi's friends looked at her, waiting for her to speak. They knew what Hinata meant, and Haruhi understood it too.

Haruhi has kept her secret for solid months. She thought that it would make matters worse if she was going to tell her friends about it.

But she underestimated them. Indeed, they were her best friends.

Haruhi cleared her throat then she took a deep breath, as if it was her last.

"It would have never come to this, " Haruhi started. "If it wasn't for constant teasings."

Haruhi paused, looking at Ino who was melting and melting by the minute. "I thought that I would not be affected by your teasing. It was just teasing after all, right? But then, I never realized that it would come to the point where I began to look for him, to care about him and even look for ways to be around him, just so I can talk to him." As Haruhi said this, she remembered those times when she and Tamaki were alone in their usual seat in the bus. How could she have missed that chance?

"When you guys stooped the teasing, I thought the feeling would just go away." Haruhi stopped. She can hardly say the darkest parts of her secret. Her friends seemed to be trustworthy enough just to help her. She then went on. "But I was wrong." She added a sigh. "When I saw him with Éclair, it somehow broke a part of me. I really don't what I felt. I mean, It's not something you get to experience everyday and I'm not so used to this. I was so confused. I thought I got over him but all along, I just learned to be away from him for a while."

Haruhi went on. "You may already know about last night and I think you guys already know what I felt. That was when I realized that what I was feeling for him was completely different."

Haruhi looked at her friends who were giving her worried and shocked looks. "You were right. I was already into him but I was never aware of it."

Tears welled up again in Haruhi's eyes when she ended her side of the story. Her friends were around her in that instant.

Ino sobbed a little. "This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry Haruhi."

"Don't blame yourself, Ino." Sakura said as she patted Haruhi's back. "We are also part of the blame since we also joined in teasing Haruhi."

"What are you going to do now Haruhi?" her friend, Temari asked.

Haruhi wiped her tears. "I just want us to be friends. Things have been so different lately. But…."

"But what?" Konan interjected.

"It seems that he doesn't want me to be his friend anymore.." Haruhi finished her sentence as she lingered on that look she saw on Tamaki when she walked out the CR.

The disappointment in his face was not appropriate that night, considering the happy occasion he was in.

It was almost three in the morning when the girls finally went to bed and continue solving their friend's problem the next day.

"Don't worry Haruhi." Ino told her friend as she spread out the blanket for them to share. "I'll help you deal with your problem, no matter what."

* * *

The next day, Haruhi packed her things to leave. Her mom told her to go home first thing that morning. She thanked Sakura and Sakura's mom then bade goodbye to her friends who were still snoring in their sleeps except for Sakura and Temari.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura." Haruhi told Sakura as she gave her a hug.

"No problem." Sakura replied.

Temari took Haruhi's hands. "We will help you, no matter what."

Haruhi gave her friends a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

"How was your night at Sakura's?" Haruhi's mom asked when Haruhi finally arrived home.

"It was fine." Haruhi murmured. "Mom, I'll just go upstairs. I want to sleep."

"But how about breakfast?"

Haruhi smelled the scent of toasts and bacons. Her stomach grumbled at the scent, but she ignored it. Right now, she wanted to rest.

"I'll eat later mom." She said as she went upstairs.

Haruhi opened her room and she went immediately to her bed. She felt horribly tired. She wanted to die. There was still the hang-over of pain and sadness. She wanted to escape her awful reality by drifting to the place where peace was waiting her.

Was this the end then? Was leaving the answer to her problem? Haruhi may not have thought about suicide but she was not the kind of person who easily gives up. She was not a person who thinks of suicide as the only option left for her to do so as to be free of her problems. She may have already lost the fight to Kanoya but that was how life is. People learn from their mistakes and they just have to move on with their life.

Despite the fact that Tamaki was already with Kanoya, still she was in love with him.

She didn't notice that her mom went inside her room and was calling her attention.

"Look what I found." Haruhi's mom said as she opened her hand in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi could not believe her eyes. She was thinking about how it ever found its way back to her. Eventhough she was happy to see it again, she felt a pang of sadness since it wasn't whole anymore.

"Good thing I found it right?"

It may be against her will but Haruhi put the tiny thing in a place where Haruhi keeps her things that are special to her. She wanted to lock it away for safekeeping. She doesn't want to give up. Eventually, hope will be given to people who need it.

Then, Haruhi went to her bed to go the place where she found her peace, like what she saw in his eyes, carefully and keeping the other pair of Tamaki's earring safe for now.


	18. message

**Darthvader17:** whew! Okay.. I have the PC completely on my own so I can update the story today! Yippee! Anyway.. This story is nearing its end.. ahw.. haha! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review!

**Summary:** Haruhi is going to tell Tamaki what she feels! Will Tamaki listen?

* * *

**Chapter 18 – message**

As Haruhi was lying in her bed thinking about her feelings for Tamaki. She still felt so bad about the two of them being not friends with each other. She knew that her being loved by Tamaki in return would be impossible but still, she wanted to be friends with him again.

To end the teasings, as well as Tamaki's cold attitude to her, Haruhi picked up the telephone and dialed Tamaki's number.

"You have reached Tamaki's phone." A familiar voice sounded on the other end. Haruhi's heart skipped a beat and thought it was Tamaki. "Apparently, I'm out for a while so please leave a message after the beep."

So, it wasn't Tamaki after all. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief that it was just an answering machine.

"Uhm. Tamaki." Haruhi started. "When you get this message, I hope you won't be mad at me. I know that we have a problem." Haruhi sighed. "You are a very great friend and I think, the word FRIEND no longer applies to us." Haruhi sighed then went on. "I just wish that.." Haruhi inhaled deeply then "I just hope we can be friends again."

Haruhi stopped for a moment. She thought that it was enough. After all, she just wanted to tell Tamaki that she wants to be friends with him again. Then, ending her message, she said "Thanks for listening. Bye."

On the other end of the phone, Tamaki who was lying in his bed, listening to Haruhi's voice, then stood up to pick up the phone. When he picked it up, the only thing he heard was a long beeping sound. Haruhi already hunged up.

Haruhi wished that Tamaki would call back but he never did. She went to sleep, thinking that her wish would be impossible.

* * *

As she rode the bus to school on Monday morning, Haruhi was thinking about what she told Tamaki the other day. She wondered if she said the right words. She wondered if Tamaki will consider her request and they'll be friends again. Just then, the school bus stopped.

Haruhi stopped thinking about it when suddenly; someone sat beside her empty seat.

It was Tamaki.

It was a shock for Haruhi. She expected him to be with Kanoya but how come he was here?

Meanwhile, Tamaki felt shy to be sitting with Haruhi since it was the only seat in the bus left unoccupied.

It was awkward for the two of them to be sitting beside each other again.

At last, the bus arrived at the school. To escape the awkwardness, Haruhi immediately stood up, leaving Tamaki behind.

* * *

At recess time, Haruhi was with her best friends who were talking about their favorite cartoons. She joined in their conversation when suddenly, Ino hushed them.

"Look over there."

The girls looked at the direction Ino was pointing and saw Kanoya with her friend.

"Where is Tamaki?" Ino asked her friends. "They're supposed to be like this." Ino crossed her two fingers. "How come the two are not together today?"

Haruhi too was curious. It was getting weirder and weirder. First, Tamaki comes to school alone and now.

"Tamaki is not there?" she asked as she looked at Kanoya again.

"That is not your business, Haruhi." Hinata said. "You'll only hurt yourself."

The others nodded in agreement.

But Haruhi did not listen. It left her questioning about the sudden change in Kanoya and Tamaki's relationship.

* * *

School went on normally. Before the students know it, it was already dismissal. Despite the nose bleeding lessons they had that day, Haruhi was still preoccupied with the Tamaki-Kanoya relationship.

_Did the two broke up or something?_

Haruhi did not know. Why did she care if the two broke up?

When she went to the school bus, she saw Tamaki and Kanoya talking to each other. As she was looking at them, she saw Tamaki risking a glance at her. He saw Haruhi looking at him then he looked away.

_So, the two are still together._

Having registered a not-so-good news, she went inside the bus and went on, still hoping that Tamaki would consider her request.

"So, you think I should tell her?" Tamaki asked Kanoya as he looked at the school bus driving away.

Kanoya smiled. "If that's what you think is right, then yes. I think you should."

Tamaki smiled. "Well then, I'm going to tell her."

* * *

**Darthvader17**: I know this chapter is so short but I just can't think of any other else. I'm so busy with school and my other story so I'm so sorry for this not so good chapter.. I'll make good in the second to the last chapter, okay? Haha! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! =)


	19. confessions

**darthvader17:** I'm seizing opportunity here so that is why the last chapter is out already. Isn't that good news? Anyway… thanks to everyone who reviewed.. to my avid readers thanks a lot.

**Lulu halulu, konata-nee-chan, SoulreaperGirlFromHell, KageNoNeko, ThatGirl96,**

THANKS A MILLION guys.

You are such an inspiration.. Hope you'll like the ending!

**Summary: **Tamaki is going to tell Haruhi something. Will they be friends again? Or there is going to be something more?

* * *

**Chapter 19 – confessions**

Haruhi arrived home with a depressed soul. It still stung her that Kanoya was with Tamaki but.

"I have to move on." She told herself.

She went to sleep just to escape her dying wish.

The next day seemed to go by normally again. Students were beginning to get busy since the end of the school year was getting nearer.

Haruhi gave up on hoping that she and Tamaki won't be friends again. He did not reply to her message which means that he did not want to be friends with her.

"I think I'll just have to accept it." Haruhi said as she was rummaging things in her locker.

* * *

The day went on swiftly that it was dismissal time.

Haruhi had to finish her project since it was due on that day. She was the only student left in their classroom. Her other classmates were on their way home already.

As she was working on her project, she saw someone entering the classroom where she was doing her work. Not bothering to look who it was, she went on with the project. Maybe it was another student who did not finish his/her project too.

The person pulled up a chair and sat beside Haruhi. Haruhi still did not mind the person when it called her name.

"Haruhi?"

Still looking down, Haruhi heard the familiar voice.

_Tell me I'm dreaming._ Haruhi thought as she closed her eyes.

"Haruhi, we have to talk." Tamaki said as he pulled up her chin.

Tamaki was looking at Haruhi. With eyes still closed, Haruhi opened her eyes and saw Tamaki looking at her.

She fell silent.

"I have lots of things to talk to you,"

Haruhi was still silent.

"I am such a stupid person." Tamaki started. "I know this is weird for you but the truth is." Tamaki inhaled deeply.

Haruhi waited for what Tamaki was going to say.

"The truth is." Tamaki went on. "I am in love with you, Haruhi."

Haruhi eyes widened.

Was she in one of her dreams again? But how could it be a dream when she can feel Tamaki's trembling hand on her chin?

"I just can't tell you since I had a hunch that the person you liked was Kyoya." Tamaki said.

Haruhi was still so silent to speak.

Tamaki went on. "I can't tell you what I felt since it hurt me to know that you did not like me but you like Kyoya."

"I told Éclair about my feelings."

Haruhi remembered that time when Tamaki and Éclair were talking alone.

"She told me that if I don't want to hurt myself, I'll just have to divert my attention to someone else." Tamaki paused then went on. "I followed her advice and that was when I saw Kanoya."

Haruhi was still listening.

"Kanoya reminded me a lot of you. So, I chose her. I made friends with her and then I started on loving her."

"That prom night, she granted my request." Tamaki sighed. "I know I was a bad person for letting someone fall in love with me when I know that she's not the one I wanted."

"She noticed my strange actions when we were together so she asked what it was about."

"I told her everything and I expected her to be mad at me."

Haruhi went on listening.

"I thought she would be so mad but then, she smiled and offered her help."

"She told me that I should tell you about my feelings but I can't coz I was so scared that you'll tell me that it's Kyoya that you want."

Haruhi was so confused.

Tamaki's confession was still a shock to Haruhi. So,

"Now you know what I feel for you." Tamaki said, looking down.

Haruhi was still too shock to move, too shocked to speak another word.

She could not believe that the guy she was falling deeply in love with for the past few months, the one who broke her heart to pieces, and the one, who glued it together again, like it never broke apart, was confessing to her that he himself loves her.

_Tell me I'm day dreaming._

To prove that it was true, Tamaki stroked Haruhi's face.

"Please say you love me too?" Tamaki said.

Haruhi breathed in deeply. Finally, she spoke.

"What makes you say that I like Kyoya?"

Tamaki looked up at her. "I heard your friends saying how you wished it was Kyoya who got your name last Christmas."

So, it was now all clear to Haruhi. How happy she felt! She wanted her and Tamaki to be friends again but it was more than that. In truth, Tamaki also liked her, as much as she liked him.

There was nothing left to say. She only wanted him to be happy.

"If I tell you it's not Kyoya that I like, will that make you happy?" Haruhi said as she hugged Tamaki tightly.

Tamaki eyes widened and smiled as he hugged her back.

* * *

**darthvader17:** i'm so evil for ending it here. anyway. please review everyone! someone tell me i sucked at chapter 18 and 19 =)


	20. epilogue

**darthvader17:** I feel okay now since someone already said that I sucked at chapters 18 and 19. haha! Anyways, here is the epilogue

* * *

**Epilogue**

Haruhi felt silly wearing the simple yet elegant pink dress her mom brought for her for that very special day. She wasn't so used to wearing things that fit her slender body.

But she can't complain since it was their graduation day. The students were required to wear a formal dress.

"Mom, tell me I look like a baka." Haruhi groaned as she walked down the stairs from her room. It was already 3 in the afternoon and the graduation was supposed to start at 4 pm.

"Oh," Haruhi's mom sighed. "You're so beautiful, honey! I wish you'll learn to wear girls' dresses." Her mom said as she put her hands on her chest, still feeling happy to see her daughter in her proper attire.

Haruhi sighed. To ease her, her mom hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." Her mom said. "You're graduating already. You don't know how happy I am. How proud I am of you."

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks mom. Actually, I feel more than happy too." She added. "Even my head hasn't grasped all the things that has happened lately." She thought about her being able to graduate high school and her and Tamaki being friends again.

"Oh, you're gonna be late honey!" her mom said as they both looked at the clock. "I'll go there after I'm done with my work. Anyway, I'll make sure I'll be the one to put on that medal." She added a smile.

Haruhi smiled back. "Okay. Be sure you'll go there, okay?" she said as she went to the door.

"Okay! Bye honey!" her mom waved.

"Bye mom." Haruhi said.

A black car stopped in front Haruhi's house. Haruhi recognized it then she went inside.

"Wow Haruhi!" Sakura said as she examined her friend.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Look at you!" she said to Sakura.

Sakura looked at herself. "I'm nothing compared to you." She said.

"What? That's not true! You look really beautiful." Haruhi said when the car finally drove on.

"Anyway, I wanna ask something." Sakura said.

Haruhi looked at her friend. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're driving me crazy, Haruhi!" Sakura replied as she waved her hands in the air. "I don't know how come you got so happy, instantly. Is there something you want to tell me? Us?"

Haruhi did not know what Sakura was talking about but then..

How she became happy that instantly? Of, course there was one logical explanation.

But she can't tell her friends yet.

She was able to evade Sakura's question when they finally arrived in their school.

"Finally," Sakura said as she went out the car. Haruhi followed.

"You owe us Haruhi." Sakura said as she walked with her friend who was smiling a little. Maybe she was going to tell them, soon

* * *

The graduation went on smoothly. Haruhi's mom was able to put on Haruhi's medal, took pictures after the graduation then, the Graduation Ball finally arrived.

"Enjoy the ball, Haruhi." Haruhi's mom said then she turned to Sakura who was hugging Hinata. "You better take my daughter home early, okay?"

"But," Saukra said. "Can't Haruhi have a sleepover at our house? All of us are going."

"Hmmm." Haruhi's mom thought for a moment then. "I suppose so." She hugged Haruhi back then. "Don't go home late, okay?"

Haruhi smiled at her mom. "Yes, mom. You can always scold Sakura."

"What?" Sakura cried.

All of them laughed.

Finally, the Ball started. The school looked different with all the designs hanging and surrounding them. It was so fine-looking.

The music began.

"Why don't we dance?" Ino told her friends.

Then, the six of them danced. It was weird since they were the only ones who danced in groups. The couples surrounding them were looking at them with puzzled looks.

"Isn't this fun?" Temari asked.

"Of course it is!" Konan replied.

Just then Sasuke approached them.

"Excuse me, can I borrow Sakura for a moment?"

The five of them looked at Sakura like she just won in a lottery. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke offered his hand then cocked his head to the other direction, telling Sakura to follow him.

Sakura looked at her friends as she walked with Sasuke.

When Sakura was gone, Haruhi, Ino, Temari and Konan laughed.

"So, Sasuke likes Sakura?" Ino asked them.

"Weird, since Sakura is secretly into him." Konan snorted.

They laughed but then Hinata was the only one who did not join their atmosphere.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Haruhi asked.

Hinata blushed red as she looked at the different direction.

"I have to tell you something." Hinata said to them. "I like this someone but I can't tell him."

"Who is it?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked down, still blushing madly. "I-It's N-Naruto-kun."

All of them, except for Hinata gasped.

"Your stalker?!" Ino asked.

"I think you should tell him, Hinata." Haruhi told her friend as she hugged her.

"Really?"

"Uhm guys, I also have to tell something." Konan told them.

"Yeah, me too." Temari added.

"What is going on?" Haruhi asked. Was this the final day that everyone started confessing their secrets?

"Yahiko and I are dating." Konan told them, rubbing her hands together.

"Shikamaru keeps on telling me that he likes me but I don't know what to say." Temari guiltily said.

Ino was silent.

"Don't tell me you have a secret too?" Haruhi looked at her friend. Haruhi was still shocked to find out that Sasuke likes Sakura, Konan and Yahiko were dating each other and Shikamaru is in the courting stage.

"Okay," Haruhi told them. "I want you all to go to your going-to-be-boyfriends," she said then looked at Ino. "The same goes for you Ino, whoever that someone is."

_It could be Mitsukuni but it could also be Chouji for crying out loud!_ Haruhi thought about who that someone is for Ino.

Haruhi's friends looked at Haruhi then they all hugged her.

"Really Haruhi?"

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi smiled at them. "Of course I am." She said as she accidentally looked at her right and saw someone looking at her.

She smiled back as Tamaki smiled at Haruhi.

Since all of her friends were gone to their love interests, Haruhi sat alone in their table. She did not expect that this day was going to be like this. She was so happy that her friends found their happiness before they go their separate ways.

Someone sat beside Haruhi. Haruhi was still thinking about her friends until Tamaki spoke.

"You look beautiful."

Haruhi looked and saw Tamaki smiling at her.

"Graduation. Wow, funny how fast high school came to end." Tamaki said.

"Yeah." Haruhi replied. "Hey, why aren't you dancing?"

"I uh, don't feel like it."

"Oh."

"So, where are you going after this?" Tamaki asked her.

"Me? Well, I got a scholarship in this law-school, not far away from here."

"Really? That's great! You're on your way to be a lawyer."

"Yeah." Haruhi smiled. "How about you?"

Tamaki sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just follow whatever my dad tells me."

The two of them fell silent when the song drifted to the last song for the last dance.

"You want to dance?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at him like he was telling her to wear a bathing suit.

"Are you kidding? I don't know how to dance."

Tamaki smiled. "Don't be such a killjoy." He said as he pulled Haruhi to the dancefloor.

"Honestly. I don't know how to dance. I suck at dancing."

Tamaki smiled. "You can always stand on my shoes." He said as he lifted Haruhi so that Haruhi's stilettos' would be on top his shoes.

"Ow."

Haruhi realized that her shoes were too much for Tamaki's shoes.

"Ooops. Sorry." Haruhi said as she pulled off her stilettos then, she stood on Tamaki's shoes.

"That's better." Tamaki smiled.

The two of them danced to the song. Well, it was just Tamaki who was dancing since Haruhi was on his shoes. The two of them looked like a couple in the fairytale since Tamaki glided smoothly like he wasn't just carrying Haruhi.

"Pink suits you." Tamaki said.

"Yeah. Tell me how horrible I look, with this dress and you carrying me." Haruhi laughed.

But it wasn't obvious that Haruhi was on top Tamaki's shoes. The two of them looked so perfect.

"I wish this night won't end." Haruhi said.

Tamaki looked at her.

"I'm just so happy that things went well." Haruhi thought about her finishing high school, her friends being happy in their own ways, and her and Tamaki being in more than good terms.

Tamaki smiled.

"I even can't believe that you, Tamaki Suoh, the son of the school superintendent, like me too." Haruhi said as she looked down.

"Well, I too, want you, Haruhi Fujioka to like me too. You still did not answer my question, you know." Tamaki said.

"What question?"

"Well," Tamaki said. "It wasn't really a question. It was more like a request."

The two of them went on gliding. Haruhi did not know what Tamaki was talking about.

"'Please say you like me too?'" Tamaki quoted. "Remember?"

"Oh." Haruhi remembered.

"Well? You only told me that you did not like Kyoya and then you added a hug."

"So? That was my answer!" Haruhi told him.

"What?"

"That was my answer. You did not get it, right?"

"What?" Tamaki looked at her. "It wasn't all clear to me."

"You did not get it?" Haruhi complained.

"Can you explain it to me, _more_ clearly?" Tamaki asked her.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and then she sighed.

"You're such a baka."

Haruhi smiled at him and then she gave Tamaki a quick kiss on the lips.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Well?" Haruhi looked at him sternly. "It clearly means that I love you too."

"Hmmm." Tamaki said as he thought for a moment. "I guess there is a more obvious explanation to that."

And then they glided to the music, as the two of them danced the night away, Tamaki giving Haruhi another kiss. Haruhi closed her eyes, gladly returning it.

* * *

**darthvader17**: I would like to grab this opportunity to thank these people.

To the internet café owners for building the cafes when I still did not have a PC at home. Thanks.

To my mom who gave me my allowance that allows me to go and update my stories outside. Arigatou mom.

To my best friends who encouraged me to go on with my story, especially Sakura.

To my fave music bands, AAR, Dashboard, The Used, for inspiring me with their songs.

To the person above who gave me enlightenment when I need scenes.

To myself who, despite the laziness, worked hard on this first story.

And lastly, to my readers.

This won't be a success if it weren't for all of these people.

THANKS A MILLION.

Please watch out for my new stories.

THANKS again and more power to us all.

=)


End file.
